Futile Resistance: Niu
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: Duo Maxwell, um adolescente de 15 anos, tinha uma vida normal. Amigos, notas precárias, vícios ilegais, como qualquer jovem. Mas sua vida foi virada de cabeça para baixo subitamente, sem que pudesse evitar ou fugir. Tudo por causa daquele maldito loiro!
1. Capítulo 01

.

**Retratações**: Nada me pertence além deste enredo.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: Futile Resistance**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Comédia, Ficção Científicai, Angústia Leve, Universo Alternativo

**Casal:** 6x2

**Censura: **M – NC-17

**Avisos:** Essa fic foi escrita a pedido de uma pessoa especial.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

.**  
**

A primeira coisa que eu senti foi que minha cabeça doía. Infernalmente. Insuportavelmente. Eu realmente não sabia se ela estava intacta, por isso, corri os dedos pela testa, de forma hesitante; não queria correr o risco de acabar enfiando o dedo em algum buraco ou machucado que pudesse ter por ali. A dor era tanta que parecia que tinham espatifado meu crânio em vinte pedaços e brincado de quebra-cabeças, colando-os com fita adesiva de volta no local de origem.

É, esse tipo de dor.

_Insuportável_.

Mesmo com o incômodo – tortura, eu diria – resolvi abrir os olhos. Eu não tinha idéia do que ocorrera para estar naquele estado. Na verdade, eu não me lembrava do que fizera na noite anterior, mas devo ter fumado a pior erva da minha vida. Eu tinha prometido pros meus pais que iria parar e, depois dessa dor filha da mãe, eu com certeza pretendia. Posso gostar da onda e tudo o mais, mas masoquismo não entra no meu vocabulário. Sacrifício pelo prazer não era a minha praia.

Mas o problema maior não era a dor. Era notar que aquele lugar não era o meu quarto.

Meu sangue gelou. Será que eu havia dormido na rua e algum louco tarado me raptou? Ou será que meus pais haviam se cansado e me colocado numa clínica de recuperação?

Eu esperava que fosse a primeira opção. Antes um tarado do que um bando de psicólogo retardado com sermão sobre como drogas fazem mal pra saúde. Blábláblá. Como se eu já não soubesse. E não sou um viciado, eu só fumo – fumava, no passado, a partir deste momento – por diversão. Nada que comprometesse a minha saúde. Pais são realmente neuróticos, Meu Deus.

O lugar era... estranho. Nada que eu já tenha visitado antes, pelo menos; e olha que minha família é podre de rica! Mas aquele lugar... aquelas paredes de uma textura que eu nunca vi na vida, num tom estranho de verde; aquelas luzes quase fluorescentes eram algo que me deixaram bastante surpreso. E os lençóis! Que bosta de tecido era aquele? Parecia água ou sei lá. Era tão suave que quando você pegava, ele parecia escorrer pelos dedos. Isso sim é luxo, meu irmão!

Tentei me levantar, soltando um gemido e segurando a cabeça. O que infernos eu havia feito ontem? Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada, absolutamente nada do dia anterior. A coisa estava feia para o meu lado e eu não podia dizer que não estava assustado.

Para meu assombro total, a porta – que tecnologia era aquela, Jesus! – se abriu de cima pra baixo. Sim! A porta simplesmente _se abaixou_ e entrou no chão! Meu cacete, será que eu havia batido a cabeça e pirado? Ou misturaram alguma bosta na erva? Não sei o que aconteceu, mas que Jesus me espancasse, eu acho que só não me mijei porque o que surgiu na porta não foi um tarado, como eu imaginava, mas uma mulher. Psicóloga? Ah, não. Não, não, não. Isso não.

– Maxwell? – Ela perguntou, fazendo minha cabeça latejar e um novo gemido deixar meus lábios.

– Doutora? Antes do sermão, você poderia me dar algo para a cabeça? Eu juro que tento ser legal e ouvir tudo sem dar um pio. – Resmunguei, não querendo piorar a minha situação.

Vi a mulher esquisita franzir o cenho em confusão, e quis perguntar o que havia de errado com ela.

– Maxwell, eu não sou 'Doutora'. Sou a Coronel Une e eu estou aqui para lhe prestar assistência em nome do Príncipe Peacecraft.

É, aquilo era uma bad trip. Uma das piores que eu já havia tido na vida, porque nunca, nunquinha, eu tinha alucinado assim. Ou, talvez, o lugar era um hospício e a mulher fosse alguma interna pirada. Mas, querendo ou não, ela não tinha cara de louca. Nem roupa de louca. Ela estava realmente vestida como militar, e tinha _cara_ de militar. Daquelas bem mal comidas, na minha humilde opinião.

– Olha, eu aprendi na escola que monarquia é uma coisa praticamente extinta na Terra, sabe como é, dona Une. A menos que eu tenha me teletransportado para a Europa, não faço idéia de quem possa ser esse cara. Ele não é 'príncipe' do trafico, é? – Eu tive que perguntar. Vai saber onde meus amigos me enfiaram, eu não podia manchar a imagem do meu pai me envolvendo com criminosos!

A mulher fez uma cara tão horrorizada que eu quase temi pela minha vida.

– Trafico! Você não está na Terra, garoto estúpido! Você está em E'pyon! – Ela gritou e minha cabeça protestou. Acho que foi por isso que demorou alguns segundos pra que processasse o que ela tinha dito.

– Eu estou em _quem?_!

– E'pyon não é alguém. Você está em outro planeta. Não lhe foi explicado o seu destino? – Ela respondeu, cheia de arrogância. Argh, não gostei dessa mulher. Além de ser chata, é maluca. E'pyon! Hah, muito bom. Outro planeta. Claro.

– Tia, olha só, eu posso parecer idiota, mas eu realmente não sou. Não sei de que destino você está falando, mas eu sei que não existe planeta nenhum com esse nome ridículo.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, algo que minha cabeça agradeceu com todas as forças. Por mim, ela podia ficar com aquela boca fechada pro resto da vida.

Mas nem tudo é perfeito.

– Não lhe disseram nada. – Ela afirmou numa voz estranha, e eu pude ver algo semelhante à pena nos olhos dela. Deve ter sido aquela luz estranha pregando peças em mim.

Sem mais nada a dizer, a mulher chata saiu do quarto, e a porta subiu e fechou. Eu quase poderia acreditar que estava em outro planeta só por aquela tecnologia, mas, por favor, eu não sou burro. Não tenho mais doze anos.

Voltei a me deitar, olhando para o teto e rezando para a dor nojenta passar e aquela bad trip terminar. Eu nunca mais fumo, juro. Essa onda não está sendo agradável, nem um pouco, e eu estou começando a realmente ficar com medo. E se eu ficar preso na minha cabeça pra sempre? Tipo aqueles retardados vegetativos depois de overdoses, que ficam babando e falando coisa sem sentido?

Duo Maxwell, menos. É só _ maconha_, não heroína ou pó. Maconha é inofensiva, você não vai ficar débil mental por causa dela. É. Não vai.

É o que eu espero.

A porta voltou a se abrir depois de alguns poucos minutos e a Une chata voltou, com algo que lembrava uma seringa na mão. Aquilo sim foi o suficiente para me levantar em total alarme. O que aquela louca pretendia fazer?

– Hey, o que...

Sem me dar tempo de terminar, ela segurou minha cabeça com força e afastou a minha trança, aplicando a _coisa_ no meu pescoço e me soltando em seguida. Ótimo. Eu estava sendo drogado por uma maluca! Deus do céu, por que diabos...

A dor passou. Simplesmente sumiu, desapareceu. Não existia mais.

Eu olhei pra Une, expressando todo o meu espanto, e ela simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha arrogante, como se para demonstrar sua superioridade. Mulher nojenta! Depois me perguntam por que eu sou gay!

É, eu prefiro um macho, daqueles caladões e sexy, daqueles que te olham de cima a baixo com aquela expressão de 'vou te comer' e te jogam na parede e... bem, deixa pra lá. O fato é: eu não gosto de mulheres. Meus amigos costumam fazer graça disso, mas nada ofensivo. Acho que eles simplesmente não entendem, apesar de respeitarem – e fazerem perguntas cretinas, claro – e aceitarem. Sei que isso é raro, por isso sou bastante devotado a eles. Meus amigos são quase como família, sabe? Meus irmãos mesmo.

– Agora que se sente melhor, vou te levar para ser banhado e vestido decentemente. Vossa Majestade vai lhe dar a honra de ele mesmo explicar a sua situação, já que os humanos inúteis não foram capazes de fazê-lo. – Eu senti uma nota de desgosto, nojo mesmo, na voz dela ao falar dos humanos. Que ridículo! Ela realmente acha que eu estou acreditando nessa história de planeta alien? Porque, pra mim, essa Une bem louca não me parece menos humana que qualquer outra mulher.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Eu nem sei onde estou! – Protestei, olhando-a enfezado. Odeio quando me subestimam.

– Você não tem dizeres aqui. Você só obedece ordens.

Dito isso, ela me segurou pela gola da camisa e me levantou, sem esforço _algum_. Ok, eu sou um garoto pequeno e leve, mas... ela é uma mulher! Foi só então que eu percebi o quanto Une era alta. E o quão estranhos eram os seus olhos. E a sua pele... sua orelhas, seu nariz. Deus, ela era uma ET! Jesus, Maria e José, onde infernos eu estou?

Os olhos dela pareciam olhos de cobra. Aquelas coisas bem esquisitas, com umas íris enormes, e as pupilas verticais assustadoras. A pele dela também lembrava escamas de cobra, só que mais discretas e suaves, e suas orelhas... bem, eram minúsculas. O nariz, apesar de não ser tão diferente do humano, era levemente mais achatado, mas não chegava a ser feio, só estranho.

Juntando isso com a forma que ela se movia – bem parecido com uma cobra mesmo – eu podia afirmar que aquela Une era uma descendente legítima de jararaca.

– Me solta! – Exigi, me debatendo mesmo com a certeza de que não seria uma decisão sábia.

– Não quero usar força contra você, Maxwell. O Príncipe não vai ficar feliz, então, se comporte ou você vai se machucar.

Eu havia sido abduzido! Igual naquelas histórias loucas de sci-fi. Fui abduzido para alguma nave alien e estava sendo ameaçado por uma militar alien, que pretendia me levar para um príncipe _alien_. Oh Deus, eu realmente espero que isso seja só uma bad trip... ou um sonho. Um sonho seria melhor.

Eu parei de me debater, de verdade. Porque, se ela já conseguia me levantar e me carregar com uma mão só, imagine se resolvesse usar _força_. Eu não costumo a ser covarde, mas estar nas mãos de um ET fêmea, a qual eu não alcançaria nem o ombro se estivesse em pé, me fez pensar duas vezes antes de tentar ser corajoso. E idiota.

Deixei que ela me levasse, afinal, qual seria a outra opção? Se eu realmente estivesse em um planeta desconhecido ou algo assim, o que eu poderia fazer? Fugir seria estúpido, já que eu não faço idéia de onde esse tal de E'pyon fica. Então, eu só posso esperar que meus pais sintam a minha falta e resolvam me procurar.

O fato era que eles poderiam procurar o mundo inteiro, mas duvido que pensem em me encontrar _fora_ da Terra.

Tal pensamento me deprimiu, fazendo com que eu me sentisse derrotado. Eu nunca ia ser encontrado... só se os ETs resolvessem pedir resgate, o que eu duvidava muito. Com uma tecnologia e um lugar daqueles, eles não pareciam precisar de grana, ainda mais vinda da Terra. Eu estava encrencado de verdade.

Mas, em toda a minha inteligência, só fui começar a perceber os detalhes enquanto estava sendo delicadamente – ironia, claro – carregado por aquela mulher para sabe-se-lá-onde. Tipo o fato de ela entender e falar a minha língua, ou talvez o tal 'destino' a que ela se referia. Isso era bastante estranho e eu estava ficando ainda mais intrigado.

– Hey, dona Une, posso perguntar uma coisa? – Arrisquei, sabendo que curiosidade poderia acabar me ferrando ainda mais. Bem, quem liga. Tá no inferno, abraça o capeta, colega.

– _Mais_ alguma coisa? – Ela respondeu, ríspida, e eu quis me encolher diante do olhar dela. Espero que ela não seja mãe um dia... eu teria pena dos filhotinhos de jararaca dela. Alias, será que os ETs botam ovos? Acho melhor não pensar nisso, meu estômago está começando a protestar pela imagem mental.

– É... bem, como você me entende e eu te entendo? Assim, a língua e tudo o mais.

Ela respirou fundo e eu me segurei para não me debater. Não, sério, essa tal Une é _assustadora_. Até o Freddy Krueger ia se mijar de medo dela.

– Foi implantado um chip no seu cérebro para facilitar o processo.

Isso explicava muita coisa. A dor de cabeça, por exemplo. Mas não o que eu estava fazendo ali.

– E o que...

– Sem mais perguntas. O príncipe poderá respondê-las se for do agrado dele. – Ela me cortou! Será que aliens não tinham educação? Eu imagino que esse tal príncipe seja um cara tão mal comido quanto essa Une, porque, pelo que eu pude perceber, até a jararaca tinha medo dele!

Que Jesus me protegesse, então. Ou quem sabe São Jorge, afinal, dragão e cobra devem ser parentes. O mais engraçado é que eu nunca fui religioso, sempre achei um porre e uma perda de tempo ir à missa e ouvir blábláblá de padre. Mas, se esses malucos estiverem certos sobre Deus, Jesus e sei lá mais o que, eu talvez tivesse alguma chance de sair daqui se pedisse a ajuda dos caras. Vai saber. Esperança é a última que morre.

Em silêncio, a mulher me carregou por diversos corredores, passando por diversas portas – automáticas! – sem que encontrássemos ninguém pelo caminho. Isso era estranho, mas não questionei; não era como se eu quisesse ver mais ETs na vida, eu já estava satisfeito com a Une e, provavelmente, o tal do príncipe. Eu não tinha escolha mesmo.

Eu soube que havíamos chegado ao destino quando a filha da mãe simplesmente me largou no chão sem aviso algum. Gemi de dor, mas não ousei olhar feio em sua direção; eu não era idiota a esse ponto. Me coloquei de pé, sendo subitamente surpreendido pelo lugar.

Era simplesmente... magnífico. Deixava todas as casas de banho romanas, gregas, árabes e de qualquer outra civilização idosa no chinelo.

As colunas e paredes eram construídas por um material que eu nunca havia visto antes, e a textura era algo que lembrava o mármore, mesmo sendo visivelmente metálica. O tom, de um bege com reflexos dourados, era algo tão fascinante que eu me vi querendo tocar as paredes, mas não o fiz. Cinco diferentes piscinas, maiores que qualquer uma daquelas esportivas, estavam presentes no local, e, ao fazer um sinal estranho com as mãos, que lembrava uma palma, Une 'invocou' ETs.

Aquilo só podia ser invocação, porque o pessoal apareceu exatamente no segundo em que ela fez aquele treco. Impressionante.

Os criados se aproximaram, tentando tirar a minha roupa e me deixando complemente confuso. Eu não queria ser tocado por eles, eu não era uma criança! Mas ninguém disse nada pra mim enquanto me despia, e eu, desesperadamente, tentava afastar as mãos dos aliens e manter as minhas roupas. Eu protestei, tentando me cobrir e fazer com que me deixassem em paz, afinal, poderia tomar meu banho sozinho, mas, sem que eu esperasse, Une surgiu diante de mim e um forte tapa atingiu meu rosto. Acho que só não cai porque um dos ETs me amparou. Meu olhar, incrédulo, se fixou no dela e me retraí diante de sua fúria. Minha bochecha ardia e latejava, e, pela primeira vez, eu realmente senti vontade de chorar.

Fui arrastado, sem mais protestar, para uma das piscinas, notando que a água era... diferente. Um forte cheiro metálico emanava desta, e sua textura era mais densa, algo como chá, e eu me perguntei se aquilo não seria tóxico para um humano como eu. Mas a água era transparente também, para a minha total surpresa. A temperatura era morna, o que me deixou um pouco mais relaxado, mas as mãos que voltaram a me tocar, me banhando, desfazendo a minha trança e lavando os meus cabelos, fizeram com que eu me sentisse quase como uma boneca. Um objeto. As lágrimas começaram a surgir em meus olhos, nublando-os, mas eu me segurei e não as derramei. Não ia ser fraco na frente daqueles... seres.

Fechei os olhos e tentei pensar em outras coisas. Lembrei dos meus amigos, de como Solo costumava a passar o braço pelos meus ombros quando me via triste, e cantarolava alguma música que eu gostava em sua tentativa de me animar. O sorriso dele, sempre carinhoso e charmoso, a forma com que ele cuidava de mim...

Sem que eu notasse, me peguei sussurrando uma das músicas que a gente sempre ouvia. Eu sabia que meus sentimentos por Solo eram mais do que só amizade, mas eu não era estúpido de dizer isso em voz alta. Ele poderia aceitar minha opção sexual, me tratar como um irmão, mas duvido muito que ele correspondesse ao que eu sentia. Solo era um 'lady's man', logo, eu não tinha qualquer chance. Era realmente deprimente saber que eu estava preso em outro planeta, sem sequer ter tido a chance de beijá-lo. Ou beijar qualquer outra pessoa, falando nisso. Eu nunca imaginei que fosse morrer virgem...

E eu tinha certeza que ia morrer, afinal, depois de me banharem, os ETs me vestiram com roupas luxuosas, com tecidos tão maravilhosos quanto os lençóis; roupas dignas de um sacrifício. Meus cabelos foram penteados e secados, deixados soltos, enquanto algumas mechas eram separadas e trançadas, outras decoradas com contas azuladas, da mesma cor da túnica que eu usava.

Eu seria sacrificado a algum deus alien, era certo, estava na cara.

Depois de vestido e – pasmem! – perfumado, Une levantou meu rosto e o analisou. Eu ainda o sentia latejar, então, devia estar bem vermelho, e ela fez uma cara de desgosto para expressar tal fato.

– Livrem-se da marca. Não quero pintura pesada, decore somente os olhos, deixe os lábios intocados. – Ela ordenou, e novamente fui entregue aos cuidados de ETs-criados.

Então, ela queria sumir com a prova de seu crime, não era? Ah, mas eu faria questão de mudar isso e dificultar a vida dela. Eu teria uma vingança, ela ia ver, afinal, eu me lembro muito bem de ouvi-la falar sobre o príncipe não ficar feliz se ela me machucasse. Bem, um sacrifício deve ser entregue sem qualquer marca ao deus, não é mesmo? Eu ia me vingar da jararaca antes de morrer!

Me mandaram fechar os olhos, enquanto pós e coisas geladas eram aplicadas em minha pele. Os pincéis me faziam cócegas, mas eu não conseguia me mover para me livrar deles, o que fazia com que eu me sentisse ainda mais uma boneca. Esses rituais estavam acabando comigo.

Demorou bastante até que terminassem de me pintar, e, depois de o fazerem, para minha total surpresa, uma alien surgiu com um pequeno espelho.

– Olhe e diga se algo o desagrada. – Ela pediu, gentilmente, e eu quase caí para trás quando vi meu reflexo.

Deus do céu! Aquele não podia ser eu! Meus olhos estavam decorados, na parte de baixo, com pequenas marcas negras, que lembravam aquelas pinturas de deuses hindu, adornadas por tons de violeta claro e escuro. A parte de cima estava contornada em negro, tipo daqueles emos, só que alongados de uma forma que me fez lembrar os egípcios, e meu rosto estava num tom de pêssego suave, sem qualquer marca de tapa. Isso tudo porque a jararaca não queria maquiagem pesada, imagina se quisesse! Eu estava parecendo um indiano com crise de identidade, mas... eu gostei. Era um trabalho tão delicado e harmonioso que, apesar de ser maquiagem, não tirava nenhum atributo da minha masculinidade. Olhando naquele espelho, eu não me senti menos homem, ou feminino, eu me senti _bonito_. Eu queria que Solo pudesse me ver assim...

ET é realmente um bicho inteligente, tenho que admitir. E eles nem eram cabeçudos!

Olhei para a criada e neguei com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Eles realmente deviam valorizar o deus deles para estarem me produzindo tanto.

Une me carregou, com toda a sua delicadeza, para fora do lugar. Caminhamos por diversos corredores, e eu estava começando a ficar tonto com todos aqueles caminhos e portas futuristas. Parecia um labirinto! Sem que a jararaca notasse, porém, eu lambi a palma de uma das mãos, sorrindo enquanto a passava pela bochecha dolorida, retirando o pó com a umidade. Agora era só esperar para ver o que iria acontecer.

Uma das portas, para a minha surpresa, não se abriu, e ETs com roupas semelhantes às de Une guardavam-na. Os dois me olharam de cima a baixo com visível surpresa, e, porque não, admiração. Me senti corar e desviei os olhos. Eu não precisava de aliens tarados me secando, muito obrigado. Minha vida já estava uma bosta sem isso.

Ambos saudaram a Coronel Jararaca e permitiram sua passagem, enquanto ela me carregava consigo e lançava olhares reprovadores pros guardas. Ainda bem. Mas não sei se estava tão feliz assim... afinal, eu ia morrer virgem. Mas eu não queria ser estuprado por ETs muito menos. Mesmo eles sendo atraentes. Ok, bonitões.

Mas o que me fez congelar foi o par de olhos azuis que se prendeu em mim quando nós entramos no lugar. Os longos cabelos loiros, que emolduravam uma face masculina, harmoniosa e, por todos os demônios dos sete infernos, _perfeita_, eram tão lisos e suaves que me fizeram querer tocá-los. Deus, quem era aquele _Adônis_? Aquele símbolo de beleza máscula e perfeição? Com certeza, aquele ET era o ser mais bonito que eu já havia visto _na vida_ e isso é dizer alguma coisa.

Senti meu rosto esquentar diante do olhar intenso que ele me dispensava, e eu não sabia se queria sair correndo daqueles olhos, ou na direção deles. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu quando ele se levantou do lugar em que estava e caminhou em minha direção. Une estava curvada e falava alguma coisa, mas eu não prestava atenção; quem iria prestar atenção nela quando tinha algo como _ele_ para olhar?

Quando o loiro gato chegou perto o suficiente, minhas narinas foram inundadas com o perfume dele. Era forte, masculino, e delicioso. Aliás, ele _inteiro_ era delicioso, naquelas calças brancas – brancas, Deus – apertadas que não deixavam _nada_ para a imaginação, e aquele casaco vermelho sexy que marcava seus ombros largos, me fazendo pensar nos músculos que deviam ter ali embaixo. O loirão era grande; devia ter mais de dois metros de altura, e as pupilas verticais naqueles olhos azuis gélidos, não eram assustadoras, mas sim sedutoras. Que homem era aquele...?

Ele segurou meu rosto com firmeza, me analisando com uma precisão fria e calculista, e para a minha total surpresa, sua língua bifurcada deixou seus lábios, quase como uma cobra, mas de forma vagarosa e sensual, que ele sequer parecia perceber. Eu realmente estava lutando contra uma bela ereção diante daquilo, mas o meu nervosismo foi o suficiente para deixar meu corpo calmo.

– Bela escolha de cores, Une. – Ele disse, e sua voz grossa e profunda me arrepiou.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Majestade.

Antes mesmo de eu poder expressar surpresa por aquele _deus_ ser o príncipe, eu senti um de seus dedos tocar minha bochecha, a que latejava pelo tapa da jararaca. O cenho dele se franziu instantaneamente e eu tive que conter o ímpeto de sorrir. Ele não parecia feliz com aquilo.

– Todavia, eu me lembro de ter dado ordens expressas a respeito de agressões. Eu conheço o tamanho de suas mãos, Coronel. – A voz dele se tornou tão fria que eu estremeci, encolhendo-me sem sequer perceber.

– Ele desobedeceu ordens, Meu Príncipe. – Ela tentou se justificar, mas um tapa tão forte que fez o som reverberar pelo ambiente, atingiu-lhe o rosto, fazendo-a cair em total surpresa.

– Você também. – O loiro constatou, olhando-a impassivelmente.

Ao invés de sentir prazer por ver a jararaca no chão, eu me encolhi de verdade, tremendo de medo. José, padrasto de Jesus, no que eu havia me metido? O cara podia ser lindo, maravilhoso, mas totalmente louco! A minha vontade de correr foi sobreposta pelo travamento causado pelo pânico, ainda mais quando os olhos dele se voltaram para mim, a língua novamente deixando seus lábios enquanto ele me observava.

– Não precisa temer. Você já foi punido pelo seu erro, mesmo que de forma errônea, e eu espero que ele não se repita no futuro. – Aquela voz grossa havia tomado um tom mais ameno, e os dedos dele voltaram a acariciar meu rosto rapidamente.

Une já havia se recuperado, de pé e olhando firmemente para lugar nenhum. Quase senti pena dela; seus cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados, com um rastro imperceptível de sangue no canto de sua boca, assim como um vermelho enorme marcava seu rosto. Mesmo assim, ela ainda se mantinha digna e orgulhosa. Eu queria saber fazer isso, porque eu estava sentindo que ia regredir à infância e precisar de fraudas se ficasse ali por muito tempo.

– Dispensada, Une. – O príncipe declarou, e ela simplesmente fez uma mesura e saiu, sem aparentar nada da dor que devia estar sentindo.

Eu queria que ela voltasse, juro. Perto dele, ela era uma cobra doméstica e carinhosa. Deus, eu não queria ficar perto daquele homem... Eu não sabia do que ele era capaz, nem o que queria comigo. A afirmação do 'não se repita no futuro' sobre o meu erro me fez crer que eu não seria sacrificado.

O loiro me guiou, segurando minha mão entre a dele, que a cobriu totalmente, me deixando bastante consciente do quanto ele era maior e mais poderoso do que eu. Sinalizando para que eu me sentasse em uma grande almofada dourada – algo que fiz imediatamente – o príncipe se sentou ao meu lado. Notei que a mesa a frente estava repleta de travessas com coisas esquisitas dentro, e suspeitei que aquilo se tratasse de comida.

– Sente fome? – Ele perguntou e, por mais que eu quisesse dar alguma resposta, eu só consegui negar com a cabeça. Meu estômago estava completamente revoltado, e se eu comesse, com certeza vomitaria. – Entendo. Bem, não há porque prolongar suas dúvidas. Tenho certeza de que quer saber por que está aqui.

Eu o olhei, atento, e assenti, me sentindo estúpido por não encontrar a minha voz para lhe dizer nada.

– Eu o observei, Duo Maxwell. Por um mês inteiro, eu o observei. Você não é como os outros humanos e isso me chamou a atenção.

Aquelas afirmações me deixaram ainda mais assustado. O cara era um stalker? O que ele tinha 'observado' pra não me achar normal? E o pior: _como_ ele tinha me observado?

Parecendo ler meus pensamentos, um minúsculo sorriso se contornou nos lábios dele, me fazendo estremecer, sem saber se era por medo ou... outra coisa.

– Nossa tecnologia é avançada, Duo Maxwell. Eu posso encontrar qualquer coisa, qualquer imagem, simplesmente por um estereótipo. Eu queria encontrar alguém com características semelhantes às suas, e te encontrei. – O sorriso se alargou, e eu achei que fosse vomitar. Ele podia ser lindo, mas era _assustador_. – Seu pai não quis te entregar a princípio, mas eu sei insistir.

Foi então que eu senti o ar ficar preso em minha garganta. Meu pai...? Meu pai me entregou? O que aquele alien estava tentando me dizer? O que ele queria com alguém com as minhas características? Minha cabeça girava em torno daquelas perguntas, me deixando confuso e em um estado quase letárgico de desespero. Deus, o que eu estava fazendo ali?

– Seu pai te deu a mim para evitar que eu destruísse o seu planeta medíocre. Você agora é meu escravo.

Meu peito se contraiu em agonia, um bolo se formou em minha garganta. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Meu pai não faria aquilo! Ele podia não gostar muito de mim por eu ser problemático, mas ele não me daria pra um ET! Nem que... nem que isso significasse manter a paz mundial. Eu tinha que acreditar naquilo, eu tinha que me agarrar naquela esperança, mesmo sabendo que meu pai daria a _própria vida_ pela paz mundial. Era o que ele sempre trabalhara para manter, era o objetivo, a _missão _dele. E ele sacrificaria tudo por isso. Até a minha vida.

As lágrimas molharam meu rosto, escorrendo sem qualquer autorização – sem que eu sequer notasse – e borrando toda a maquiagem que haviam feito em mim. Um soluço desesperado deixou meus olhos, enquanto eu sacudia a cabeça em uma negativa veemente. Eu não poderia acreditar naquilo, não poderia, não _conseguiria_!

– Você está mentindo! – Bradei, olhando-o com fúria e desespero.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, como que confuso, e estalou os dedos, fazendo com um holograma estranho aparecesse diante de nós. Ele tocou a imagem e eu notei que esta praticamente _absorveu_ o dedo dele, enquanto ele semicerrava os olhos e algumas coisas piscavam na tela do holograma. Foi então que ele viu o que queria e, livrando o dedo, arrastou uma imagem para o centro da tela, expandindo-a o suficiente para ocupar todo o espaço disponível. Com um clique, a imagem ganhou vida e eu pude ver que se tratava de um vídeo. Ou melhor, uma lembrança.

Era o meu pai. A voz dele soava derrotada, mas ele tentava argumentar, mesmo com a intolerância do alien. Eu via tudo aquilo como se fosse outra pessoa, como se não se tratasse de mim. Eu me sentia... desprendido do meu corpo enquanto assistia meu pai concordar em me entregar em troca da paz. O desespero dele era claro, já que ele escondia o rosto com as mãos e seus ombros se chacoalhavam em um choro contido, mas, mesmo assim, ele me _deu_. Ele deu a minha vida em troca da de bilhões e trilhões de seres vivos. Por mais que eu soubesse que ele não tinha opção, não fazia aquilo mais fácil. Eu era um escravo em um planeta estranho graças ao meu pai, o homem que havia me colocado no mundo.

Outro soluço rompeu meus lábios e eu desviei os olhos, não querendo mais ver aquilo. O loiro se tocou e fechou o holograma, observando-me com uma expressão impassível. Eu quis socá-lo, chutá-lo, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer aquela dor passar, mas eu sabia que ele ia acabar me matando se eu tentasse. Eu estava indefeso, em outra galáxia, sendo propriedade de um ET louco.

– Por quê...? Por que você queria destruir o meu planeta? – Perguntei, sem conseguir me conter, minha voz trêmula e frágil demais. Eu não queria expor vulnerabilidade, mas acho que era tarde demais.

– Eu não queria destruir o seu planeta. Eu queria _você_, e estava disposto a pegar à força, caso as negociações falhassem. A tecnologia da Terra é ridícula, não poderia evitar a destruição que a de E'pyon causaria se eles tentassem lutar e resistir. – Ele constatou com uma frieza que me deixou ainda mais incomodado. Ele era um stalker louco e obcecado, totalmente obcecado. – Agora você é meu e seu planeta não vai sofrer as consequências.

Aquela constatação, aquele atestado de posse, fez com que algo estranho, um _ódio_ desconhecido, se apoderasse do meu corpo e me fizessem tremer diante de sua força. Eu não era um objeto! Eu não pertencia a nenhum alien louco e obcecado! Ele não tinha o direito de ameaçar destruir um planeta inteiro por causa de um capricho idiota! Sem pensar, me lancei contra ele, na intenção de agredi-lo de alguma forma, de descontar nele toda a raiva que eu sentia. Mas ele me segurou com uma facilidade frustrante, me puxando contra o seu corpo, enterrando uma mão em meu cabelo e puxando, me deixando completamente imobilizado.

– Gosto de ser desafiado, Duo Maxwell. Gosto dessa sua imprudência e petulância, desse brilho nos seus olhos. Foi por isso que te escolhi. – Ele sussurrou, e, para a minha total surpresa, os lábios dele tomaram os meus num beijo possessivo e agressivo. Meus olhos se arregalaram totalmente, me deixando imóvel, mas, ao sentir a língua dele tentar tocar a minha, eu me debati, tentando me livrar daquela pegada forte que ele mantinha em mim.

Sem sucesso, mordi-lhe o lábio, fazendo-o retroagir em surpresa, e usando aquilo em vantagem para tentar me soltar de suas mãos. Porém, ele me puxou pelos cabelos e voltou a me segurar no lugar onde eu estava, me olhando com uma superioridade irritante.

– Você não tem para onde fugir. – Ele constatou, virando a minha cabeça e cravando as presas que eu sequer sabia que existiam em meu pescoço.

Minha primeira reação foi gritar, diante da dor enorme que me assolou, mas em seguida, eu senti o corpo inteiro ficar dormente e minha mente se apagar aos poucos. Aqueles olhos azuis me observavam com uma adoração doentia, enquanto os dedos de sua mão desocupada acariciavam meu rosto com delicadeza.

– Durma, Duo Maxwell.

Meus últimos pensamentos foram os de que eu estava sendo envenenado por aquele alien cobra, e de que ele havia tirado tudo de mim. Tudo. Minha casa, minha família, meus amigos... meu primeiro beijo. Eu não tinha mais nada.

* * *

**Continua…**


	2. Capítulo 02

.

**Retratações**: Nada me pertence além deste enredo.

.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: Futile Resistance**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Comédia, Ficção Científicai, Angústia Leve, Universo Alternativo

**Casal:** 6x2

**Censura: **M – NC-17

**Avisos:** Essa fic foi escrita a pedido de uma pessoa especial.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2**

.**  
**

Quando acordei, dessa vez, eu me sentia estranhamente... bem. Eu não estava mais no quarto verde, o que estranhei. Esse novo quarto era simplesmente deslumbrante. As paredes da mesma cor da casa de banho, com uma decoração em vermelho futurista que me deixou quase sem ar. O que era aquele contorno legal? E essas almofadas? Sensacional. Minhas mãos passaram por elas e eu as quis abraçar e esfregar pelo corpo todo. Muito bom. Uma delícia.

Eu acho que quem não está bem sou eu.

Meus pensamentos não estão normais. Não, sério. Quem fica excitado com uma almofada? Juro que eu nunca fiquei. Eu gosto de macho, almofada não entra nesse parâmetro. Mas como elas eram macias...

Foco, Duo! Foco! Apesar de lento, minha mente estava gritando para que eu a organizasse, mas eu não sabia como... as almofadas...

– Vejo que acordou. – Uma voz grave me chamou a atenção, e meus olhos se viraram em sua direção.

O loiro gato. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que ele também gostava das almofadas? Gemi baixo quando tentei me virar, meu corpo inteiro em chamas. Eu me sentia esquisito, não sei descrever como. Era aquela sensação de febre, misturada com calor e um véu em minha mente. Eu não conseguia pensar, nem me recordava de muita coisa, meu corpo simplesmente reagindo por conta própria. Eu sabia quem era o loiro porque a identidade dele, por algum motivo, estava _marcada _em mim.

– Milliardo... – Gemi novamente, sem nem saber o que eu estava falando, mas aquilo fez com que ele se aproximasse de mim e se sentasse ao meu lado.

– Fome? – Ele perguntou e eu neguei. Não, nada de fome. Só se fosse do outro tipo. – Você precisa se alimentar.

Mas, mesmo dizendo isso, ele deixou que uma de suas enormes mãos corresse por meu peito, me fazendo gemer mais ainda. Deus, aquilo era bom. Melhor do que as almofadas. Minha reação fez com que a pupila vertical dele se expandisse e sua língua serpenteasse – ironia! – como louca por seus lábios, deixando-o ainda mais sexy. Ele levantou a minha túnica, acariciando as minhas pernas nuas e o meu tronco.

As mãos dele eram maravilhosas, que isso! Devia ser pecado... Eram mais suaves que o tecido das almofadas! Exatamente como escama de cobra devia ser: lisinha e delicada, mas firme, o que fez a minha pele se arrepiar deliciosamente diversas vezes. Eu queria que ele me tocasse mais e mais... e mais um pouco. Enquanto eu segurava as almofadas.

– Perfeito... – O loiro gato murmurou, segurando minha ereção logo em seguida e me fazendo gritar em prazer. Oh Deus, o que era aquilo? Eu nunca tinha sentido aquele choque elétrico de prazer na vida enquanto me tocava. Era como se ele estivesse estimulando todas as glândulas possíveis dentro do meu corpo só com as mãos.

E oh, ele a moveu. Aquele loiro lindo e perfeito estava me masturbando. Minha mente não processava nada além daquilo, e eu havia sido reduzido a uma massa de gritos e gemidos, enquanto ele me trazia para mais perto de si com a mão livre, me fazendo sentir todo o calor que o corpo dele emanava. Além daquele cheiro maravilhoso.

– Geme o meu nome. – Ele ordenou, sussurrando em meu ouvido, e eu fiz exatamente isso.

– Milliardo...

Ele aumentou a velocidade com que me tocava, fazendo com que eu soltasse as almofadas e segurasse seus ombros. Eu nunca havia sido tocado, nunca. E aquilo era simplesmente maravilhoso. Os olhos dele, presos nos meus, me faziam ver o quanto ele estava faminto por aquilo, e eu me senti uma presa indefesa em seus braços.

– Isso, Duo. Geme para mim. – Ele continuava a sussurrar, me deixando ainda mais excitado e perdido. Eu queria mais, muito mais, mas as mãos dele eram tão talentosas que eu me senti perto do meu orgasmo mais rápido do que o normal.

– Milliardo, eu vou... – Tentei alertá-lo, mas ele me calou com um beijo e foi o fim para mim. Gozei como nunca. Era como se parte da minha vida tivesse ido embora com o gozo, e meu corpo inteiro tremia de prazer. Eu me agarrei nele, gritando e gemendo, e ele grunhia, apertando-me contra si enquanto eu sujava aquele casaco vermelho lindo, assim com a cama.

– Meu. Só meu. – Ele declarou, mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha. Logo em seguida, eu o vi recolher um pouco do meu sêmen com os dedos e levá-los a boca, me provando, e aquela deve ter sido uma das cenas mais sexy que eu já assisti, barrando até o pornô.

Mas o orgasmo só serviu para deixar a minha cabeça mais leve e confusa, e, tão subitamente quanto acordei, eu me vi adormecendo novamente, sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo ali, ou comigo. Eu só sabia que eu queria mais, queria sentir aquilo novamente, mesmo que não tivesse nível consciente do que aquilo significava. Nem do quanto me afetaria se eu estivesse sóbrio.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Acordei pela segunda vez me sentindo... leve. Meu estômago roncou, me lembrando de que fazia eras que eu não comia nada. Abri os olhos, vendo novamente a decoração vermelha na parede bege. E foi então que me lembrei do que aconteceu. Do meu pai, da minha situação, do loiro.

Me levantei num susto, olhando ao redor para saber se estava realmente sozinho. O que havia acontecido comigo? Como eu fora capaz de deixar aquele loiro maldito me molestar? E o pior: ainda gostar disso! Eu senti um nojo tão grande de mim mesmo que a minha primeira vontade foi a de tomar um banho e tirar o cheiro dele de mim.

Porque, na verdade, era como se aquele perfume que ele usava tivesse se entranhado na minha pele; eu o sentia toda vez que respirava. Assim como a _presença_ dele, não sei explicar. O rosto dele, os olhos, a boca, _tudo_ estava marcado em mim.

Milliardo...

Como diabos eu sabia o nome dele, se ele nunca me contara?

A porta do quarto se abriu, como num passe de mágica, e uma criada adentrou o aposento, sem me dar tempo de pensar mais sobre aquilo e sobre os meus sentimentos. Ela me olhou intensamente antes de deixar uma bandeja cheia de coisas estranhas na cabeceira da cama, e o cheiro que emanava desta foi o suficiente para fazer meu estômago voltar a protestar. Por mais que não fosse conhecido, meu corpo sabia identificar o aroma de comida.

– Vossa Majestade pediu para que eu lhe trouxesse sua refeição. – Ela disse, seus olhos ainda me analisando. – Pediu também que eu lhe avisasse que ele logo voltaria para o quarto, agora que você acordou.

Espera aí, como aquele loiro pirado sabia que eu tinha acordado? A alien não me deu tempo de perguntar, saindo tão rapidamente quanto entrara; novamente me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos. Isso era estranho demais. O cara era o quê? Vidente? Ou tinham câmeras no quarto?

Aquela conclusão me fez estremecer em desgosto, já que, se fosse verdade, elas haviam captado o que acontecera anteriormente. Deus, Divino Espírito Santo, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando o deixei fazer aquilo?

Peguei a bandeja, tentando tirar a imagem do rosto dele, corado de desejo, da minha cabeça. A parte boa era que, por mais que o alien louco tivesse me molestado, eu ainda permanecia virgem. Ele não tentara nada além de me tocar, e nem pediu que eu retribuísse. Isso era bom. Bom não, menos pior. Minha dignidade continuava quase intacta.

Analisei os pratos que a ET tinha trazido pra mim. Um tinha uma gosma azul parecida com algum tipo de pasta, em outro, frutinhas verdes que lembravam picles, junto com uns bolinhos esquisitos redondos. No copo, um líquido rosado que parecia chá e que emanava um perfume delicioso. Eu queria comer, realmente queria, e minha garganta protestava em sede, mas... e se tudo aquilo tivesse envenenado?

Foi então que eu me lembrei. O veneno! O alien cobra _já_ havia me envenenado, por isso eu permitira que ele me molestasse! Era isso, eu tinha certeza.

Mas bem, se ele tinha uma indústria própria de veneno, para que infernos ele ia tentar envenenar a comida? Para me manter dócil e me molestar de novo? Porque se ele me quisesse morto, eu não estaria aqui em primeiro lugar, isso era bem fácil de concluir.

Mas, então, que escolha eu tinha? Se ele quisesse me drogar e molestar, o que eu poderia fazer? Ficar sem comer ia ter um efeito semelhante, além de dar uma dor de cabeça horrível e afins, por isso, eu resolvi arriscar, pegando uma das frutinhas-picles e mordendo. Deliciosa. Doce, levemente azeda, mas com um gosto diferente de tudo o que eu já experimentara na vida. Mastiguei, entusiasmado, comendo todas as frutinhas mais rápido do que eu comia meu Fruit Loops com leite no café da manhã. Provei um dos bolinhos, percebendo que ele era salgado e com um tempero totalmente exótico, e resolvi molhá-lo na gosma, para saber qual era o gosto daquele treco. Agridoce, gostoso, até a gosma sem acompanhamento era boa.

Beberiquei o líquido, surpreso por realmente se tratar de chá, mas eu não fazia idéia de que erva poderia ser. Estava morno, numa temperatura boa, e o gosto, apesar de cítrico, era bastante agradável.

Cantarolando mentalmente, feliz por sentir boa parte da minha força retornar com a refeição, eu só notei que o loirão estava no quarto quando a porta se fechou. Devo dizer que quase derrubei o chá pela cama inteira, mas não fui tão mariquinha a esse ponto. Ele me olhou, dando um minúsculo sorriso satisfeito ao ver a bandeja vazia, e caminhou em minha direção, retirando-a de meu colo, mas não tocando no copo quase cheio que ainda estava em minha mão.

– Como você está se sentindo? – Ele perguntou, sua voz tinha um tom quase... terno e aquilo era ainda mais assustador.

– Bem... – Murmurei, voltando a beber o chá para ocupar a boca e não demonstrar meu nervosismo.

– A refeição foi do seu agrado? – Novamente uma pergunta. Do que importava a ele se eu gostara ou não da comida? Eu era um escravo, não era? Então, por que ele se preocupava?

Assenti suavemente, engolindo a bebida com tanta voracidade que o barulho da minha garganta trabalhando podia ser ouvido no silêncio do quarto. O loiro pareceu preocupado, pois colocou a mão sobre a minha e segurou o copo, voltando-o para a posição vertical com uma expressão confusa.

– Você vai engasgar. Não beba tão rápido.

A língua dele saiu por seus lábios, fazendo sua expressão se fechar levemente. Ele tirou o copo de minha mão e o colocou na badeja vazia, olhando-me nos olhos intensamente e erguendo meu rosto quando eu tentei desviar.

– Você está com medo. – Ele constatou e eu quase rolei os olhos. Muito bom, Capitão Óbvio! – Por quê?

Aquela questão fez meu sangue ferver. Por quê? Por _quê_? O que aquele alien cobra idiota tinha na cabeça? Ou será que até no espaço os loiros eram lentos? Francamente, que pergunta _cretina_ era aquela?

Fuzilei-o com os olhos, retirando o queixo de sua mão e impondo distância entre nossos corpos.

– Você me raptou, me tirou da minha casa, da minha família, da minha _vida_, e ainda me pergunta por quê? Você roubou o meu primeiro beijo! Você me _molestou_, seu ET filho da mãe, e ainda tem coragem de me perguntar por que eu tenho medo de você? Você é idiota? – Gritei, sem nem saber de onde havia tirado colhões para fazê-lo. Eu não estava numa posição favorável, mas aquela situação simplesmente me levara ao meu limite. Eu não podia mais suportar aquilo sem dizer nada, sendo dócil e bonzinho. Aquele não era eu! E o ET parecia stalker o suficiente para saber o que levara para casa.

Ele me fitou por longos segundos, seus olhos faiscando perigosamente. Naquele momento, eu temi pela minha vida de verdade, pois ele sibilou baixo e segurou meu queixo com tanta força que achei que ele ia quebrá-lo com uma mão só. Eu tremia, me encolhendo diante daquele olhar assassino, mas ele não deixou que eu me afastasse muito; ele estava realmente puto.

– Não _ouse_ tentar me insultar. O seu status aqui é baixo, _escravo_. – Ele disse, num sibilo raivoso, porém, controlado. – Não me obrigue a te punir.

A palavra 'punir' teve um efeito apaziguador no meu tremor. Sim, só no tremor, pois este parou imediatamente. Simplesmente porque meu interior havia se congelado em pavor e eu o olhava tão horrorizado que ele nem precisou usar a língua pra provar o ar e descobrir a minha reação. É, eu sei o que ele faz com aquela língua. Estudei cobras na escola, o comportamento é idêntico. O único problema era que a presa ali era _eu_.

Tentei murmurar um pedido de desculpas, meu corpo inteiro se transformando em geléia, mas o loiro maligno resolveu se apiedar de mim e soltou meu queixo. Prevejo marcas de dedos. Roxas. A _dor_ que permaneceu foi o suficiente pra me deixar quieto por um bom tempo.

– Se acostume com a sua vida aqui. Você tem um propósito e irá cumpri-lo.

Eu queria perguntar que propósito era aquele, juro que queria, mas não consegui. O olhar dele me intimidava de tal forma que senti meu âmago se comprimir em nervosismo, me dando a sensação de que eu vomitaria logo logo. Me encolhi, tentando me afastar o máximo possível dele, o que ele notou imediatamente. Seus olhos perderam o brilho ameaçador e suas pupilas, antes dilatas diante de sua fúria, voltaram para o tamanho normal.

– Une irá te levar para conhecer o palácio, se for do seu agrado. – Ele disse, sua voz um pouco mais suave. – Será mais fácil de se adaptar se você souber onde está.

Dessa vez, eu não consegui conter a careta de desgosto. Une? A Jararaca? Esse cara não tinha piedade mesmo, não é? Ele deve ser um daqueles ditadores pirados que a gente estuda na escola! Mas, novamente, ele notou a minha reação sem nem precisar usar aquela língua bizarra, e eu temi que ele poderia querer me maltratar de novo. Eu já havia tido a minha quota de terror por hoje e não pretendia voltar a usar fraldas.

– Não quer sair do quarto? – O loirão perguntou, intrigado.

– Não é isso... – Respondi, com a voz tão morta que até eu me assustei.

– Então, o que é?

Como eu ia dizer pra aquele cara? Ele ia saber se eu estivesse mentindo, disso eu tinha certeza, então, a opção era pior: a verdade. Nua e crua.

– Hn... eu não gosto muito da Une... – Ofereci, esperando que ele não se irritasse e nem tivesse nenhuma reação brusca. Meu estômago e minha bexiga tinham armado um complô contra mim e estavam prontos para agir caso algo violento acontecesse. Nada legal, nada agradável.

Ele, porém, sorriu mínima e ironicamente, e eu não sabia se aquele era um bom sinal. O loiro cobra era imprevisível, bem louco.

– Entendo. Não o culpo. Tenho certeza de que a minha irmã terá o prazer de te acompanhar no lugar dela. – Com aquela resposta, eu acho que fiquei verde. Assim, de verdade. Verde como os aliens deveriam ser, mas não eram. Ai meu santo, no que eu me enfiei? Se o cara já era assim, imagina a naja da irmã dele? Não-tão-virgem Maria, me salve. – Não precisa sentir medo. Relena é o oposto de Une. Ela deve estar curiosa para te conhecer.

Bem, eu espero que 'oposto de Une' seja algo bom. Eu não sabia até quando meu psicológico ia aguentar aquela pressão sem me fazer surtar. Eu dava _tudo_ por um baseado agora, tudo. Até a minha virgindade. Mas eu duvidava que cultivassem _Maria Juana_ aqui na ET-lândia.

Ele se retirou do quarto depois de pressionar os lábios contra os meus numa velocidade maior que a da luz. Logo depois de sua saída, a ET criada voltou e retirou a bandeja, sendo seguida por uma outra, que se aproximou de mim com uma escova e pôs-se a pentear meus cabelos. Eu deixei, já que não tinha muita opção, e ela me arrumou inteiro, trocou minha roupa, refez minha maquiagem e me deixou tinindo. Mas não disse uma palavra pra mim, o que me deixou meio chateado. Eu bem tentei puxar assunto, mas fui totalmente ignorado. Acho que ela não tinha autorização pra falar, ou era muda, sei lá.

A ET muda me guiou para fora do quarto, me levando para um salão enorme com uma mesa maior ainda, redonda, e me veio à cabeça aquela lenda do rei Arthur e sua távola. Eu só esperava que surgisse algum Lancelot gostoso pra me salvar da corte das cobras, mesmo que eu duvidasse disso. Sonhar é sempre possível.

No salão, uma garota terminava de comer sozinha, diante de todos aqueles pratos e guloseimas – frutinhas-picles! Gosma azul! – e aquilo me pareceu meio deprimente. Coitada, por que a deixaram sozinha? Para a minha surpresa, fui arrastado até a garota, e – insira outra surpresa aqui – a maldita criada _falou_. Filha da mãe, tava me ignorando o tempo todo! – Majestade, o humano Duo Maxwell. – Ela _disse_, com uma mesura cafona, enquanto eu a fuzilava com os olhos. Mal educada do cacete! Eu tenho sentimentos também, caso ela não saiba!

– Oh, sim. Obrigada Catherine. – A menina agradeceu, e eu a olhei nos olhos com o cenho franzido. Ela tinha uns traços familiares... Ah sim, a irmã do loirão. Quase suspirei em alívio quando ela sorriu pra mim, demonstrando que pelo menos alguém não me ignoraria; ela parecia inofensiva o suficiente pra tentar me machucar também. Se tentasse... bem, eu acho que pelo menos _ela_ eu consigo vencer numa luta. Eu espero. – Olá, Duo Maxwell. Posso te chamar só de Duo?

O tom educado e amigável dela me fez sorrir sinceramente pela primeira vez desde que cheguei naquele lugar.

– Claro. Relena, creio eu? – Perguntei, querendo confirmar o nome dela. Não custava nada, não era mesmo?

– Sim, isso mesmo. Sente-se, por favor. Você já comeu? – Ela perguntou e eu respondi com um aceno, sentando-me ao seu lado e observando-a por alguns segundos. Ela era bem bonitinha, parecia ser agradável também, mas não tinha a beleza fatal e avassaladora do loiro gostosão. Nem a loucura, pelo que eu pude perceber. Graças a Deus. – Milliardo pediu que eu te mostrasse um pouco do palácio... Disse que quando você for confiável, ele mesmo lhe levará para conhecer a cidade.

– Ah... – Resmunguei, sem saber o que responder. Mas ao ouvi-la dizer o nome daquele pirado minha curiosidade voltou a se aguçar sobre como eu o sabia. Bem, Relena me parecia educada o suficiente para responder minha pergunta, então, por que não arriscar? – Posso tirar uma dúvida?

– Sim, claro. O que lhe perturba? – O tom de voz bondoso dela me deixou ainda mais tranquilo e eu sorri novamente para ela, feliz por ter encontrado alguém decente na terra dos repteis.

– Bem... seu irmão nunca me disse o nome dele, mas, por algum motivo, eu sei. Não faço idéia de como, mas sei. Isso tem a ver com o fato de ele parecer vidente ou sei lá, e aparecer na hora certa quando eu acordo e coisa assim? – Expus, querendo saber se o loiro, além de ser um filho da mãe, tinha poderes místicos também. Se ele tivesse, eu ia arrumar alguma janela pra pular. Cobra, loucura, escravidão e feitiçaria eram demais pra minha cabeça.

Ela riu, suavemente, um som agradável de ouvir. Não parecia estar zombando, para o meu alívio, apenas achara engraçado. Isso era bom, pessoas que me acham engraçado tendem a se tornarem minhas amigas. E ela seria uma aliada importante pra me proteger da insanidade do irmão dela. Boa, Maxwell, continue assim!

– Meu irmão não é vidente, Duo. Ele sabe que você está acordado ou não por causa do chip no seu cérebro. Ele está conectado ao computador pessoal de Milliardo, e mostra o nível das suas ondas cerebrais. – Ela explicou, mordiscando alguma coisa que eu não reconheci em seguida, mastigando-a e engolindo antes de continuar. – Quanto a você saber o nome dele... Ele te mordeu?

– Sim. Nada legal, devo acrescentar. Ele me drogou com aquele veneno dele! – Respondi, mostrando um pouco da minha indignação. Eu tinha esse direito.

– Milliardo é bem possessivo. Ainda mais quando o assunto é você. Meu irmão realmente gosta de você, Duo... – Relena explicou, sua expressão suave me deixando meio incomodado. Aquelas notícias não eram boas pra mim como eram pra ela. – A mordida e o veneno são formas de marcarem a presença dele em você. O chip reconhece o veneno imediatamente e envia ondas para a sua memória com dados dele. Se você quiser acessá-los, é só se concentrar na imagem do meu irmão por alguns minutos. Eu não sei o que ele decidiu dividir com você, isso depende do tipo de veneno que ele produziu, mas é uma forma interessante de conhecê-lo.

Em nome do Pai, eu choquei. Aquela tecnologia era _macabra_, pior que feitiçaria, pior que reza! Quer dizer, então, que se eu ficasse pensando naquele loiro todo eu ia descobrir sobre ele com dados que ele me deu? Porra, por que não tem alguma coisa assim na Terra? Isso seria tão útil! Orkut nunca mais seria necessário. Olha o avanço!

– Todo mundo aqui tem um chip maneiro desses na cabeça? – Perguntei, empolgado.

– Não, Duo. O chip só simula os processos naturais do nosso cérebro e os transfere para o seu. Ele serve para rastreá-lo também, em qualquer lugar que você for.

Ah, eu tinha um GPS na cabeça também. Isso não era tão legal assim. Ia foder a minha vida de alguma forma, tinha certeza disso.

Bem, Relena terminou de comer pouco tempo depois e nós fomos caminhando pelos corredores vagarosamente. A conversa com ela era fácil e fluía de forma divertida, enquanto ela me apresentava os aposentos e me dizia que o chip permitiria que eu lesse a língua das cobras. A biblioteca do palácio era imensa, algo que me deixou maravilhado; sou um viciado em livros admitido e desavergonhado. E vou admitir também que eu estava bem curioso pra saber que tipo de literatura eles produziam no mundo dos ETs.

O céu naquele lugar era... laranja. Laranja claro, assim, suave. Era bonito. As plantas eram quase como as da Terra, só o verde que era num tom tão diferente que eu nem sei como explicar. Era como se eles puxassem para o azul, sei lá. Os formatos eram insanos. Tinha até planta que basicamente planava no ar! Ver aquele jardim era pior que bad trip, cara. A cabeça simplesmente roda! Tinham umas flores maiores que o meu corpo inteiro de um tom berrante de roxo que me deram medo.

Relena, para a minha total humilhação, também era muito mais alta que eu. Acho que até os pirralhos daquele lugar eram mais altos que eu. Isso fazia com que meu orgulho masculino simplesmente sumisse, o que não era nada bom para o meu pobre e torturado ego. Minha vida era realmente injusta.

Ela me mostrou os salões, os escritórios – com ênfase no do irmão louco dela, dizendo que eu poderia visitar quando quisesse. Claro, já to lá. – a cozinha, os banheiros... enfim, tudo. O palácio era impressionante e imenso, numa mistura de renascença futurista com hi-tech de filme de ficção.

Mas o mais impressionante, na minha opinião, foi observar o céu escurecer – os dias lá eram menores – e se tornar um vermelho-sangue lindo, cheio de estrelas, que brilhavam muito mais do que na Terra, e três fantásticas luas. Eu poderia ficar olhando para aquele céu a vida inteira e não me cansar. Era uma das coisas mais impressionantes que eu já havia visto. Queria poder tirar fotos e deixar no meu quarto e... oh, eu não tenho mais quarto. Bem, enfim. Não quero me deprimir mais, tive um dia maravilhoso.

Relena me falou muito sobre o irmão dela. Sobre o governo dele, o tipo de pessoa que ele era – 'duro por fora, mole por dentro' –, a vida dele num geral. Foi até interessante saber que o loiro nunca quisera receber o título de rei depois que seus pais foram assassinados, e que ele queria fazer de Relena rainha um dia. Dizia que não daria um bom rei e não queria o cargo. Quase nobre, eu diria. E louco. Como ele.

Ela me contou também sobre a obsessão dele comigo. Segundo ela, ele... sonhou comigo diversas vezes e me procurou no computador fodão deles. E me achou. Que eu não podia imaginar a reação dele ao me encontrar. Eu realmente não podia... aquilo soava insano demais, mas não tinha outra explicação pra ele ter realmente me encontrado. Relena disse que eu podia pedir pra ele me mostrar as memórias desses sonhos no computador, que seria a minha prova de que ela não mentia.

Eu tive medo de pedir. Depois do que ele fizera comigo, a moléstia e tal, eu não tinha certeza se queria saber.

Mas não queria pensar naquilo muito menos. Eu tinha uma nova amiga e aquilo me deixava satisfeito. Pelo menos, eu não estava mais tão sozinho ali...

Relena me levou de volta para o quarto quando o céu já havia se tornado um vermelho tão escuro que passava do vinho. Quase preto. O que deixava as estrelas e luas ainda mais bonitas e brilhantes. Eu vi que tinha uma varanda no aposento assim que cheguei, pois ela estava aberta. Caminhei até a porta, empolgado para ter uma visão melhor daquele céu perfeito, mas essa empolgação morreu assim que eu me deparei com a figura do príncipe loiro gato encostado no parapeito. Ele não pareceu me notar, observando as estrelas com um olhar vago, e eu me peguei admirando-o um pouco. Ele parecia tão inofensivo daquela forma...

– Como foi o seu dia? – Ouvi-o perguntar, me sobressaltando por ter sido notado, mesmo quando ele sequer se virara para me olhar.

– Agradável... – Respondi, pensando em voltar pro quarto e sair de perto dele imediatamente. Mas, quando ele se virou, eu estanquei, esperando por alguma reação. Porém, o sorriso que ele exibia, pequeno, mas tão... complexo que modificou todo o rosto dele, me fez corar. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo daquela forma e eu sequer sabia explicar o porquê.

– Fico feliz. Eu o estava esperando, tenho algo para lhe mostrar. Mas acho melhor esperar para amanhã. – Ouvi-o dizer e, sem saber o que responder, eu apenas continuei olhando-o, ainda deslumbrado com aquele sorriso. Que o diabo me carregasse, mas aquele sorriso havia mexido comigo. Era como se todo o peso, toda a intimidação daquele loiro se desfizesse com apenas um sorriso gentil.

Vi-o caminhar em minha direção, mas não me movi, com medo de acabar o irritando e, sem querer admitir nem pra mim mesmo, fazer com que ele perdesse aquele sorriso perfeito. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, o loiro gato segurou meu queixo e o ergueu, me fazendo notar que ele era um gigante. Sua mão livre correu vagarosamente pelos meus cabelos e eu me arrepiei, corando ainda mais tanto de medo quanto de... expectativa. Ele se abaixou – consideravelmente, eu diria – e seus lábios tomaram os meus possessivamente. Eu não correspondi e ele se afastou, me soltando imediatamente, com um olhar duro no rosto.

– Venha dormir. – Ele ordenou e virou-se para ir pro quarto, o que eu também o fiz, por medo e cansaço. Eu sabia que o tinha desapontado em não corresponder o beijo, mas eu não ia me forçar a fazer algo que não queria. Aquele loiro idiota devia aprender a lidar com isso.

Me deitei na cama, ao lado dele, tentando manter o máximo de distância possível entre nossos corpos. O loiro, porém, tinha outras ideias, pois passou um braço sobre a minha cintura e me puxou contra o seu – vasto, firme, forte e musculoso – peito. Cobriu-nos e enterrou o rosto em meu ombro, me envolvendo completamente consigo. O calor que ele emanava era quase sufocante, mas reconfortante ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca havia dormido com ninguém antes, não daquela forma, e me peguei sentindo a tensão do meu corpo desaparecer aos poucos. Eu só esperava que ele não resolvesse fazer nada pervertido. Realmente esperava.

– Boa noite, Duo. – Ele sussurrou e um novo arrepio correu por mim. Jesus, salva a minha alma. Com aquela aparência e aquela voz, o loiro gato era quase irresistível. Veja bem, eu disse quase.

– Boa...

Com um suspiro, eu fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar em nada específico, mas o cheiro e o corpo dele contra o meu fizeram aquilo ser difícil demais. Eu logo percebi que estava me aconchegando no abraço dele e só assim o sono me clamou.

Mas aquele maldito loiro me atormentou até mesmo em sonhos. Frustrante.

.

* * *

.

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 03

.

**Retratações**: Nada me pertence além deste enredo.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: Futile Resistance**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Comédia, Ficção Científicai, Angústia Leve, Universo Alternativo

**Casal:** 6x2

**Censura: **M – NC-17

**Avisos:** Essa fic foi escrita a pedido de uma pessoa especial.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

Eu acordei sendo... paparicado. Por mais bizarro que isso possa parecer. O Anaconda-man estava me fazendo _cafuné_, meu irmão! E tinha uma travessa de comida no colo dele, aparentemente me esperando! Sentei, assustado, e me afastei um pouco, olhando-o de forma suspeita. Quando o paparico é demais, o santo desconfia.

– Bom dia, Duo. – Ele disse, sorrindo do mesmo jeito de ontem, _aquele_ sorriso. Eu quase derreti, sendo 'quase' a palavra-chave.

– Bom dia... – Respondi, só porque eu sou um cara educado.

– Eu trouxe seu desjejum. Relena queria que você tivesse a refeição com ela, mas hoje eu tirei o dia para passar com você. Tenho algo que gostaria de te mostrar.

Aquela constatação me deixou meio temeroso. Tenho certeza que ele tem _algo_ para me mostrar e, pelo porte físico daquele loiro todo, juntamente com aquela calça branca indecente, eu podia jurar que esse _algo _era também _enorme. _Santo Expedito das causas impossíveis, não me deixe ser estuprado por aquela cobra! Eu sempre sonhei de ter a minha primeira vez com velas, incensos, óleos... enfim, todas as coisas românticas e não-dolorosas.

Ele usou a língua pra provar o ar e, ao invés de eu achar aquilo bizarro, eu não tinha idéia do porque era... sexy. Talvez fosse o jeito que aquela língua rosada passava pelos lábios dele vagarosamente e, bem, eu não vou pensar nisso. Não mesmo. Não quero outro arrepio desses correndo pela minha espinha, de verdade; foi quase uma convulsão e ele notou.

– Eu não pretendo te fazer mal, Duo. – Ele afirmou, estendendo a bandeja na minha direção. – Se eu quisesse, você estaria numa cela, sendo tratado como um rato e não em meu quarto, comendo comigo.

Bem, ele tinha um ponto. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele não era um cara lá muito inofensivo. Ele me intimidava. Ele mexia comigo de uma forma que me deixava em pânico e eu não sabia lidar com isso.

– Eu... não sei o que fazer... não sei como agir... – Eu disse, abaixando os olhos e aceitando a bandeja. Oba! Frutinha-picles! Mordi uma, empolgado, e mastiguei feliz. Aquela coisa tinha o dom de mudar meu humor.

– Seja você mesmo. Só me respeite e eu te respeitarei também. – O loiro disse, pegando uma das _minhas_ frutinhas-picles, o que me fez olhar feio em sua direção e afastar o pratinho com as frutas. Sai fora, sai! Ele riu baixo diante da minha reação e foi só assim que eu notei o que estava fazendo. Mas nem tive tempo de ficar mortificado pelas minhas ações, pois ele simplesmente colocou a frutinha na minha boca, sorrindo. – Pode ficar com as Arhnans. Elas são realmente viciantes.

Oh, então esse era o nome da frutinha-picles... interessante. Mas aquilo não me desviou do papo furado dele sobre ser eu mesmo, respeito e blábláblá. Ele deixou bem claro que eu era um ser inferior no planeta estranho dele e depois vinha com essa parada de não ter medo? Ele ta achando que eu sou o quê? Retardado?

– De onde eu venho, ser escravo é ser objeto. – Respondi, retomando o assunto e ousando olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Aqui você é minha companhia. Se eu quisesse um objeto, comprava um, não ia até a Terra para isso. Há milhões de garotos mais atraentes que você que me serviriam com prazer, se eu os quisesse. – Ele atestou. E ouch, essa doeu, mesmo que eu não entendesse o porquê. – Tudo isso será explicado com o que eu quero te mostrar depois que você se alimentar.

Certo. Eu comi calmamente, ao contrário de como eu me sentia por dentro. Acho que queria atrasar essa parada que ele queria me mostrar, afinal, eu estava me mijando de medo. Quem não estaria, não é? Eu tava me sentindo a chapeuzinho vermelho na toca do lobo mal. Mesmo ele não tendo toca, é como eu imagino que ela se sentiria se ele tivesse uma. Enfim.

Notei as comidas novas na travessa, apesar de estar perdido em medos e pensamentos. Um treco parecido pão, só que rosa e doce. Acho que era bolo. Comi pra cacete daquilo, muito bom. Uma frutinha preta bem pequena, que o loiro amassou e colocou em cima de uma parada verde que devia ser a torrada alien – pelo menos _algo_ alien era verde, né? – e me deu na boca. Isso eu detestei, quase cuspi. São João Batista, que merda era aquela? Era pior que o jiló da minha mãe! Argh que nojo, que _nojo_!

Tomei uns goles do chá, o mesmo de ontem, e enfiei umas cinco frutinhas-picles na boca, mastigando loucamente até o gosto daquela _titica_ desaparecer. O loiro filho da mãe não estava rindo, mas os olhos dele gargalhavam da minha cara. Muito engraçado, sua cobra traiçoeira!

– Curthe requer um paladar apurado para apreciar. – Ele disse e eu o olhei. Feio. Tentando ser intimidador e falhando, mas não me importando.

– Você podia ter me avisado! – Revidei, comendo mais do bolo rosa e das frutinhas.

– Eu não sabia. Perdoe-me.

Bom, ele parecia arrependido, então, eu podia relevar. Ele não podia adivinhar, não é? Enfim. Terminei meu café da manhã sem encostar mais naquelas coisas pavorosas, e logo em seguida as criadas voltaram para me pentear e vestir. A serpente tarada assistiu tudo, sem desviar os olhos, e aquilo me deixou extremamente constrangido. Mas eu ignorei, porque assim que eu estava pronto, ele simplesmente pegou a minha mão e me arrastou pelos corredores. Eu não fazia idéia de onde estávamos indo, mas o loiro parecia empolgado de me mostrar sei lá o que.

E bem, se fosse pra me estuprar, por que ele me levaria pra fora do quarto? Isso me deixou um pouco mais tranqüilo.

Os corredores pareciam não acabar nunca, mas, depois de parar em frente a uma porta maior que as outras, o loirão colocou o dedo num painel-holograma. A porta se abriu vagarosamente, revelando a presença de algo que me lembrou muito um laboratório. Ou um hospital. Ok, uma mistura macabra dos dois. O cheiro era daqueles lugares desinfetados e, assim que entramos, uma fumaça escrota foi acionada em cima da gente. Eu tossi, né. Não queria aquilo nos meus pulmões, mas o loiro simplesmente me lançou um olhar divertido e continuou me guiando.

– Bem, como eu disse anteriormente, você está aqui por um motivo em especial. – Ele disse, estancando e me olhando nos olhos.

– Ser sua 'companhia'? – Arrisquei, vendo que ele queria que eu participasse do papo, mas não vendo o sentido disso.

– Não só. Eu não sou tão fútil. – A resposta dele me surpreendeu e acho que ele notou. – Eu não o tiraria da sua vida por um capricho apenas.

Agora eu realmente estava confuso. Ele estava tentando me amolecer, era isso? Porque se for, não está funcionando. Ou está? Bem...

– Eu não vejo um motivo bom o suficiente pra me tirar do meu planeta, sendo sincero. – Eu falei, me sentindo bravo o suficiente. Acho que a expressão estranhamente _aberta_ dele tava me deixando mais confiante de mim mesmo. E bem, eu não o desrespeitei, não é? E eu tava sendo eu mesmo. Como ele mandou.

– Não havia opção. Você vai salvar a minha raça, Duo Maxwell. – Ele disse, sua voz tão solene que quase me fez acreditar no que dizia. Quase.

Porque não, eu _não_ sou o Jesus do espaço. Até mesmo considerar aquilo era ridículo, e acho que só não ri porque eu estava tremendo de nervoso. Ele tava bem louco! Ele devia ter mordido a língua e engolido o próprio veneno! Aquele loiro definitivamente tava drogado.

Era só o que me faltava! Estou esperando agora ele me dizer sobre alguma profecia ancestral de humanos salvando aliens. Muito boa essa!

– Você tá _bem_? – Perguntei, não conseguindo evitar. Eu posso ser tudo, menos idiota.

Ele respirou fundo, aproximando-se de mim e me olhando nos olhos.

– A minha raça tem falhas genéticas que podem nos levar a extinção em alguns anos. De todas as espécies as quais pudemos analisar, os humanos são os únicos que possuem os genes capazes de corrigir essa falha. – Ele explicou. Demorou alguns segundos para eu digerir aquela informação, e meu rosto devia estar perplexo, pois o loiro o tocou e me acariciou, como se para me deixar tranqüilo.

– Isso quer dizer que... quer dizer que você me trouxe para engravidar aliens? – Sussurrei, me livrando dele e me sentindo estranho. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Por que justamente _eu_? O ET queria me fazer de Adão do espaço? Ele ia me forçar a levar fêmeas pra cama? São Jorge que me auxilie, mas vou me inspirar nele pra matar jararaca!

– Não. Eu não permitiria que ninguém mais te tocasse. – Ele afirmou e eu pude ouvir o tom possessivo de sua voz. Menos mal, aquilo era um alívio. – Eu já disse que a nossa tecnologia é avançada. O seu esperma foi enviado para análise e seu DNA foi misturado com o meu e aplicado nos ovos pelo computador.

Oh, Deus. Deus do céu. Os ETs colocavam ovos mesmo. Jesus Cristo Nazareno. Vou vomitar.

Acho que entrei em algum tipo de choque, pois o loiro gato-louco-cobra me estendeu um copo de algum líquido, ao qual tinha um bebedor ali perto, que eu peguei automaticamente e o esvaziei num gole. DNA, esperma, ovos, misturar, computador... misturar meu DNA com o dele... meu esperma...

Puta merda, aquele ET estava anunciando que eu seria _pai_?

Comecei a suar frio, vendo tudo rodar a minha volta. Minha pressão foi parar no inferno e dar bom dia pra Lúcifer. Eu devo ter empalidecido loucamente, porque o alien me puxou e me segurou, dando leves tapas em meu rosto e chamando meu nome.

Eu ia ser pai. Pai de criancinhas _alienígenas_. Que nasciam de _ovos_. Pai de criancinhas alienígenas que nasciam de ovos junto com outro _cara_. Não, aquela situação era mais assustadora que qualquer filme de sci-fi dos anos setenta. Eu ia desmaiar, eu realmente ia desmaiar... Era demais pra mim.

Mas um cheiro forte, horroroso, adentrou as minhas narinas e minha pressão subiu tão rápido que meu rosto esquentou. Afastei o lenço, que era a fonte do fedor nojento, e me sentei, livrando-me dos braços do príncipe anaconda e o olhando em total horror, sequer questionando de onde surgira aquele lenço com aquele cheiro. Ou o ET vestido de branco que nos observava ali perto.

– Você tem noção de quantos anos eu tenho? Eu não quero ter filhos, nunca quis! Você não tem o direito de fazer bebês com meu sêmen sem a minha autorização! Eu só tenho quinze anos, seu... sua cobra destruidora de vidas! – Berrei, totalmente descontrolado, sentindo lágrimas de raiva e desespero rolarem por meu rosto. – Eu tinha que estar na escola agora, com meus amigos, ouvindo esporro de algum professor prega-presa por não ter feito o dever de casa. Eu não tenho idade para cuidar de criança! Ainda mais criança alien nascida de ovo! Deus... – Eu estava histérico e sabia bem disso. – Solo... Eu nunca vou ter mesmo uma chance com o Solo... – Murmurei, mas acho que minha audiência escutou, porque o loiro me olhou com uma mistura de dor e ultraje que eu podia jurar que ele estava com ciúmes.

– Você não vai ter qualquer trabalho com os filhotes, as fêmeas cuidarão deles. Sua idade pouco importa, você é fértil. Poderá ir a escola aqui se quiser, posso lhe conceder isso. – Ele disse, sua voz calma, mas, quando ele agarrou o meu braço e me trouxe para perto, me apertando de uma forma que eu sabia que ia deixar marcas, o brilho enlouquecido dos seus olhos me deixou travado de medo. – Esqueça Solo. Você é meu. Não pense em Solo ou eu volto à Terra e o mato. E nunca mais eleve a voz para mim.

Engoli em seco, assentindo e notando que mais e mais lágrimas molhavam meu rosto. Ele respirou fundo, parecendo notar o quanto eu tremia, e soltou meu braço, me abraçando e utilizando-se de toda a sua estatura extremamente avantajada para me envolver totalmente, fazendo eu me sentir quase... seguro. O príncipe das serpentes era forte, o corpo dele era quente e firme, e os braços dele, a minha volta, me trouxeram uma sensação tão estranha que um bolo se formou em minha garganta. Ele beijou os meus cabelos com tanta adoração que me fez chorar ainda mais.

– Você não está sozinho. – Dito isso, ele ergueu meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas e beijando cada um dos meus olhos delicadamente. – Venha.

Ele me puxou pela mão e me levou até algo que lembrava uma maternidade, só que de ovos. Na verdade, parecia fábrica de ovo de páscoa. Eles eram imensos! E eram tantos que eu esperava que não fossem todos meus. Aquele pensamento fez com que novos soluços brotassem por meus lábios.

Mas aquele loiro tinha um destino, pois parou na frente de um dos pseudo-fornos de ovos, onde possuíam três, e voltou a olhar pra mim.

– São esses os nossos ovos.

Eu os observei por alguns segundos. Meus _filhos_ estavam ali dentro. A idéia era tão absurda que eu me vi rindo, gargalhando em histerismo, enquanto o líquido salgado voltava a escorrer por meu rosto. Eu não queria acreditar naquele alien, não _conseguia_. Nossos ovos, _meus_ ovos. Aquilo não podia ser real!

– Majestade, eu aconselho que traga seu humano outra hora. Ele está entrando em choque, precisa de conforto e apoio agora. – O ET de branco, que mais parecia uma sombra, falou e eu ouvi. Acho que ele estava certo, eu realmente não me sentia muito bem. Parecia que algo dentro de mim estava desabando e eu não conseguia fazer toda aquela gama de sentimentos simplesmente _parar_. Não tinha botão de pause.

Eu só soube o que estava acontecendo quando senti os braços fortes do réptil loiro me envolverem novamente e me levantarem do chão. Ele caminhava em passos rápidos para fora dali e eu não pude agradecer mais. Aquele cheiro, juntamente com todo o resto, ia me fazer vomitar. E meu choro descontrolado e escandaloso não estava ajudando; todos os aliens que cruzavam conosco no corredor olhavam pra gente como se estivéssemos num zoológico.

Eu nem pensei em protestar por estar sendo carregado porque duvidava muito que minhas pernas fossem me agüentar por muito tempo. No passo dele, nós chegamos ao quarto em poucos minutos. Ele me deitou na cama, me olhando com preocupação antes de ativar – como ele faz isso? – o holograma-computador e digitar algumas coisas rapidamente.

Uma criada entrou no quarto segundos depois trazendo um copo, ao qual ele pegou e me ofereceu. Eu me sentei e bebi num gole só, vendo a alien sumir. Era incrível a capacidade dos empregados desse lugar de serem invisíveis.

– Para você se acalmar. – Ele disse, voltando a me puxar contra si.

Para a minha total surpresa, o loirão me consolou de verdade, sussurrando coisas em meu ouvido, tentando me acalmar. Não tentou mais abusar de mim enquanto o fazia, deixando que eu afogasse as mágoas em seu ombro com meu choro e soluços histéricos. Eu queria odiá-lo ainda mais por aquilo, mas não conseguia. Eu não tinha mais nada, mais absolutamente nada, e seria inteligente da minha parte se eu aproveitasse conforto enquanto poderia ter, afinal, ta no inferno, abraça o capeta, colega!

Mas, como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, ele tentou me beijar quando eu já estava mais calmo. Minha luta foi breve e, mesmo que meus lábios permanecessem imóveis enquanto ele os molestava, eu fechei os olhos e deixei meu corpo absorver o calor dele, _necessitando_ de qualquer tipo de alento para a minha mente.

Mas, depois de alguns segundos, eu simplesmente... deixei acontecer. Deixei os lábios dele consumirem aos meus. Aliás, eu _retribuí_ pela primeira vez e acho que isso o surpreendeu tanto quanto a mim mesmo. Eu não sei por que o fiz, essa resposta está distante da minha compreensão, mas eu o fiz. Eu sentia a língua dele contra a minha e era algo tão... estranho. A língua dele era mais suave que a minha e quase me fazia cócegas. Além de ser bifurcada, né. E ele tinha formas malignas de estimular a minha boca com aquelas duas pontas from hell.

Ele me colocou sentado em seu colo, correndo as mãos pelas minhas costas com uma avidez que me deixou no clima. Sem que eu soubesse como ou o porquê, meus braços já haviam enlaçado o pescoço dele e bem, eu me rendi. Eu deixei as mãos dele entrarem pela minha túnica e tocarem a minha pele; deixei ele me deitar na cama e cobrir o meu corpo com o dele; deixei os lábios dele correrem pelo meu pescoço. Deixei ele tirar minha roupa.

Eu não sabia o que tinha me possuído, nem que drogas eles haviam enfiado na bebida, mas eu simplesmente _deixei_ acontecer.

– Eu quero cuidar de você. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me causando arrepios nada discretos. – Quero fazer amor com você.

Acho que gemi. Podia jurar ter ouvido a minha voz gemendo, mas não tinha certeza. Aquele loiro tarado deve ter tomado isso como um sim, porque continuou me despindo e correndo a mão pelo meu corpo como se eu fosse o último biscoito do pacote. E devo dizer que essa sensação de ser desejado assim é incrivelmente agradável. E excitante. Eu já nem lembrava mais o porquê de estar triste, a única coisa que eu sentia era o toque dele.

Quando a boca dele tomou um dos meus mamilos, eu tive _certeza_ de que gemi. Alto. Eu nunca havia sentido algo assim. As pontas da língua dele faziam alguma mágica, porque meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas enquanto elas me acariciavam. Minha Nossa Senhora, aquele loiro sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo. Ele era uma _máquina. _

O soberano das cobras ia se despindo enquanto lambia e beijava meu abdômen, e meus olhos iam dobrando de tamanho a cada peça de roupa que ele retirava. Que corpo era aquele! Que _músculos_, que estrutura física, quê isso! Quando a mão dele encontrou a minha ereção e me tocou, eu quase agradeci aos céus, porque se ele não o fizesse, eu mesmo o faria enquanto assistia a aquele show de strip-tease. Ele é perfeito, perfeito!

Porém, as calças brancas ficaram, mesmo com a enorme – foco no _enorme_ – tenda que se formava em sua frente. Eu não sabia o porquê de ele estar enrolando para tirá-las; eu estava curioso! Queria ver se ele era como os humanos ou não, se aquele tamanho todo era real ou não, e bem... eu era gay, né. Eu estava absolutamente e avidamente _louco_ pra ver o que ele estava guardando.

Mas, para a minha total surpresa, ele se abaixou e passou aquela língua do mal pelo Duo Jr, me fazendo basicamente gritar tanto de surpresa quanto de êxtase. Oh Deus, Deus do céu... ele estava simplesmente me _engolindo_ e me estimulando de uma forma que eu fiquei vesgo. Minhas mãos acharam aqueles cabelos maravilhosos e eu me surpreendi com a textura deles; suaves, lisos, perfeitos. Acho que meus dedos tomaram vida própria, pois ficaram acariciando os fantásticos fios loiros enquanto eu gemia feito uma moça. O quê? Não é como se eu já tivesse sido chupado antes. Eu sou virgem, totalmente virgem! Ou bem... não mais tão virgem assim. Acho que até o fim do dia, eu não vou ser nem mais um pouco virgem. Nem de orelha, se o olhar luxurioso daquela cobra tinha algo a me dizer.

Porém, para a minha total surpresa, ele simplesmente parou tudo – NOES! – e me virou de bruços, erguendo meus quadris e me fazendo apoiar o rosto no travesseiro. O que ele ia fazer? Ele não podia estar simplesmente pensando em entrar em mim _agora,_ né? Não com aquela coisa gigantesca que ele tinha nas calças. Eu espero que ele não seja tão loiro assim, pelo meu próprio bem. Acho que estou começando a hiper-ventilar...

Meu cérebro deu curto circuito quando, ao invés do que eu esperava, senti aquela _língua_ proveniente dos sete infernos circundar a minha entrada. Eu berrei, assim, bem alto. Minha Nossa Senhora do Ó. Aliás, acho que agora eu entendo o nome dessa santa. Eu sempre achei bem ridículo ter um santo que protegia o 'Ó', mas depois desse meu berro – sim, um ó. Mais como um oh. – eu manjei tudo. Eu não consigo nem tentar descrever as sensações que aquele réptil estava me causando com aquela fucking _língua, _mas eu sei que quando ela entrou em mim e se mexeu, eu gozei. Gozei tão forte que acho que só não desabei porque as mãos do loiro estavam firmemente presas em minhas nádegas. E ele nem tinha me tocado!

Ele não parou, pelo contrario. Acho que ele estava se divertindo bastante me fazendo grunhir daquele jeito, enquanto simplesmente brincava com meu corpo e apertava e massageava minha bunda. Como eu sou um saudável garoto hormonal de quinze anos, em segundos – repito, segundos – eu estava ereto novamente, pronto pra outra. Aliás, acho que nunca estive tão excitado na vida. Nem vendo pornô. Muito menos batendo uma pensando no Solo.

Para a minha surpresa, logo a língua dele foi substituída por dedos tão malignos quanto. Foi desconfortável no começo, afinal, os dedos dele não eram pequenos, mas foi exatamente por isso que ele encontrou minha próstata tão rápido. Minha visão havia virado um borrão duplo, e minha pressão tinha subido tanto que eu estava com medo de acabar morrendo do coração no meio da coisa. Tipo aqueles velhos gulosos.

Eu o sentia beijar meus quadris e coxas, com tanta adoração que me arrepiou. Até que, sem que eu esperasse, o senti morder uma das minhas nádegas com força o suficiente praquelas presas malditas romperem a pele. Dessa vez eu gemi de dor, mas tão rápido quanto veio, ela passou. Em seguida, ele me virou novamente de barriga para cima e cobriu o meu corpo com o dele, tomando meus lábios imediatamente. Eu o acomodei, separando as pernas e percebendo que ele tentava ser mágico, me beijando e tirando aquela calça apertada ao mesmo tempo. Resolvi ajudar, né, afinal, eu era o interessado ali. Mas, quando rompi o beijo para ver quando ele já estava nu, eu achei que realmente fosse hiper-ventilar. Ele era maior do que enorme. Ele era _colossal_.

Jesus amado, aquilo ia doer. Loucamente.

– Não se preocupe, Duo. O veneno que apliquei em você agora, inibe seus receptores de dor e estimula os de prazer. Eu não vou te machucar. – O loiro cobra sussurrou no meu ouvido, parecendo ler meus pensamentos. Acho que nunca fiquei tão agradecido por ser envenenado na vida. – Não precisa ter medo.

Dito isso, aquela serpente gigante do mal voltou a me beijar. Eu me vi ainda mais curioso, agora que estava aliviado, e corri a mão por seu peito musculoso e perfeito. Senti-o estremecer, assim como eu mesmo estremeci diante da textura da pele dele. Parecia uma seda, daquelas que você passa a mão e quer esfregar pelo corpo todo. Eu observava, com a garganta seca, minha mão acariciar o torso dele depois de interromper mais uma vez o beijo. Ele parecia gostar daquilo, pois a respiração dele ia aumentando de intensidade à medida que meus toques se aproximavam de seu baixo ventre. Quando eu segurei a ereção dele, ele fechou os olhos e trincou o maxilar, parecendo lutar para se controlar, e aquela reação me deu uma incrível sensação de... poder. Poder sobre aquele alien enorme e forte em cima de mim, sobre o que nós íamos fazer. Eu percebi que ele realmente não ia me machucar.

Devo acrescentar que o pênis dele não era tão diferente do humano, só na cor e na textura. Mais avermelhado e tão suave quanto a pele dele. Eu estava gostando de senti-lo em minha mão, mesmo que esta não se fechasse ao redor dele. Acho que se eu realmente quisesse fazer isso direito, eu teria que usar as duas mãos, mas ele me impediu. Ele segurou meus pulsos – com uma mão só! – acima de minha cabeça e se acomodou melhor entre as minhas pernas. Com a outra, ele pegou alguma coisa na cabeceira, que eu tive certeza se tratar de algum tipo de lubrificante, pois logo em seguida ele aplicou algo oleoso em minha entrada. Eu realmente pude notar o efeito do veneno, porque quando o dedo dele entrou em mim, eu não senti nenhum tipo de desconforto ou dor, só um prazer louco que me fez gemer por mais.

O loiro não teve problema algum em me atender. Ele simplesmente ergueu as minhas pernas, se posicionou e entrou. O fato de não haver dor me fez aproveitar aquilo num nível totalmente diferente. Eu sentia o corpo dele preencher o meu aos poucos, a textura _incrível_ da ereção dele dentro de mim me dando arrepios convulsivos enquanto minhas mãos se agarravam aos ombros dele.

Nas primeiras estocadas, eu o ouvi arfar em meio aos meus gemidos, e ele soltou as minhas pernas. Eu as enlacei na cintura dele sem dó, puxando-o para mais perto de mim enquanto os olhos dele encontravam os meus numa intensidade quase febril. Eu estava ficando totalmente descontrolado de prazer, cravando minhas unhas minúsculas nos ombros dele enquanto movimentava meus quadris contra os dele e o sentia tão fundo dentro de mim que minha próstata era atingida constantemente.

– Milliardo... – Me vi gemendo o nome dele, sem ter controle sobre o que eu realmente fazia.

– Zechs. Me chame de Zechs. – Ele me pediu num sussurrou, me beijando rapidamente enquanto se movia dentro de mim intensa, mas de certa forma, suavemente.

– Zechs... – Murmurei, me contorcendo de prazer na cama, sem sequer pensar em questionar o pedido estranho dele. Eu nem sabia o que Zechs era, mas, nessa altura do campeonato, eu o chamaria até de Ave Maria se ele me pedisse.

Mas para a minha surpresa, aquele apelido ou sei lá, saído dos meus lábios o deixou completamente _louco_. Ele grunhiu, excitado, e aumentou a velocidade das suas estocadas de tal forma que eu tive que me segurar nele para não acabar caindo da cama. Isso podia não estar doendo agora – aliás, eu estava no paraíso – mas eu sabia que amanhã eu não conseguiria andar. Não que eu me importasse, era só uma observação.

As mãos dele apertavam meus quadris com força e eu pedia por mais, gritava por mais, agarrando os cabelos dele e buscando por mais fricção em minha ereção. Eu queria sentir aquela pele deliciosa do ventre dele contra mim, por isso, eu o puxava pelos fios loiros, para que o corpo dele cobrisse o meu. Ele obedeceu, me beijando agressivamente, mas voltando a se levantar para me masturbar enquanto se arremetia em mim com força. Achei essa idéia dele genial.

– Mais, Zechs! – Pedi, implorei, sei lá! Eu só queria que ele fizesse meu corpo parar de queimar daquela forma; aquele prazer todo ia acabar me matando, eu tinha certeza!

– Mais o quê, Duo? – Ele me perguntou, com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios, acalmando seus movimentos só pra me provocar. Cretino.

– Mais tudo! Mais forte, mais rápido, _mais,_ seu filho da mãe! – Grunhi, olhando-o feio antes de ser beijado mais uma vez. E obedecido.

Eu suava, loucamente, e minha respiração era pior que a de um asmático em crise. Eu o arranhava, mordia, apertava e ele grunhia e gemia baixo em meu ouvido. Como aquele bastardo conseguia ser tão controlado enquanto eu estava me acabando? Não, sério, aquilo era uma sacanagem! Eu basicamente me esgoelei berrando o nome dele quando gozei e o Zechs simplesmente... grunhiu. Eu logo senti o gozo dele me preencher e aquilo fez com que um arrepio prazeroso corresse minha espinha, mesmo que eu estivesse indignado com o fato de ele ter simplesmente _arfado_ pra expressar seu prazer.

Mas vou admitir: era excitante o fato de ele ser tão viril que conseguia controlar as reações só com um trincar de dentes e alguns ofegos. Era tão... _macho_.

Zechs simplesmente desabou e me admira que ele tenha tido presença de espírito o suficiente para rolar para o lado e me puxar com ele. Os olhos dele, aqueles olhos azuis frios e gélidos com aquelas pupilas esquisitas, estavam tão... amenos e ternos que eu me senti esquentar por dentro. Ele acariciou minha face e o sorriso no rosto dele foi feliz. Sinceramente feliz, mesmo sendo pequeno. Eu pude ver que o havia deixado simplesmente realizado.

– Eu te amo. – Ele murmurou pra mim e eu travei. De verdade.

Nunca, em toda a minha vida, alguém me dissera isso. Nem meu pai, nem minha mãe, nem meus amigos. Não com aquela sinceridade, com aqueles sentimentos _escritos_ nos olhos. Eu nunca havia me _sentido_ amado assim, com uma simples frase. Acho que vou chorar.

Zechs notou minha emotividade excessiva, pois me envolveu num abraço reconfortante e puxou o cobertor sobre nós dois. Ele acariciava meus cabelos, minhas costas e beijava meus ombros, me fazendo suspirar e verter as lágrimas que meu corpo maldito traidor resolveu produzir. Eu nunca fui um emo, mas acho que a ET-lândia muda as pessoas.

– Eu sei que você precisa de tempo, mas tente, Duo. Eu posso fazer você ser muito feliz. – Ele voltou a dizer, sua voz aveludada trabalhando encantos na minha mente. – Eu vou fazer o possível para você ser feliz.

E eu... acreditei nele. Naquela convicção, naquele pedido. Eu acreditei que conseguiria ser feliz ali, com ele, mesmo com todas as esquisitices daquele lugar. Eu poderia tentar, eu era _amado_, como sempre sonhei ser na vida toda. Zechs estava oferecendo pra mim o que eu sempre busquei em Solo, nos outros garotos de quem eu gostei, e nunca recebi. Acho que aquele lance de 'cuide do seu jardim que o amor te encontra quando você menos espera' ou sei lá o quê, era bastante verdadeiro. Acho que eu poderia amar ele também, no devido tempo.

Bem, eu espero que sim. Eu não tinha outra opção, não era mesmo?

Foi pensando nisso que eu adormeci, sem me preocupar com o que aconteceria amanhã. Eu me sentia, estranhamente e anormalmente, em paz. Mesmo com uma serpente peçonhenta dormindo ao meu lado.

.

* * *

**Continua...**

.


	4. Capítulo 04

.

**Retratações**: Nada me pertence além deste enredo.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: Futile Resistance**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Comédia, Ficção Científicai, Angústia Leve, Universo Alternativo

**Casal:** 6x2

**Censura: **M – NC-17

**Avisos:** Essa fic foi escrita a pedido de uma pessoa especial

.

* * *

.

**Epílogo**

.

_Oito meses depois... _

Senti lábios tocarem meu pescoço, numa trilha de beijos suaves. Obviamente, eu me arrepiei, despertando quase imediatamente, mas preguiçoso demais pra abrir os olhos. Eu não era uma pessoa matutina, todo mundo e suas tias sabem disso. Mas aqueles beijos suaves, juntamente com o corpo quente e forte atrás do meu – além do fato que o tal corpo se mexia – me fizeram grunhir em uma mistura de prazer e descontentamento. Odeio ser acordado, mas adoro quando ele me acorda assim. Vai entender. Sou adolescente, não sou obrigado a fazer sentido.

– Você vai perder a hora... – Um sussurro sexy em meu ouvido. Se ele continuasse com isso, eu _adoraria_ perder a hora. – Relena não vai te esperar de novo, você sabe.

Merda. Aquilo sim me fez abrir os olhos e me sentar. O sorrisinho cínico daquele loiro maldito quase me fez querer grunhir, mas me segurei e arranquei os lençóis, correndo até o banheiro adjunto ao quarto de Zechs pra me arrumar. Graças a São Pedro das chuvas, ele possuía um _chuveiro_, não muito parecido com o da Terra, mas ainda assim um. Eu não precisaria ficar indo pra casa de banhos toda vez que precisasse me lavar.

A água caía pelos meus ombros com força, enquanto eu tentava lavar o corpo e o cabelo ao mesmo tempo. Em minha pressa, sequer notei a outra presença no cubículo, quase pulando de susto quando mãos surgidas do nada tocaram meu couro cabeludo.

– Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – A voz maligna de Zechs se fez presente em meio ao ruído da água e eu quase suspirei em alívio. Se ele não tentasse me molestar, eu poderia terminar aquele banho em tempo record. Meu cabelo não ajuda, mas Zechs sabe como lidar com cabelos.

– Vai fundo, mas nada de gracinhas. – Avisei, abrindo um olho para fuzilá-lo e, consequentemente, fazê-lo rir.

– Nem sonharia.

Sei.

Mas bem, ele continuou lavando meus fios calmamente, enquanto eu me ensaboava e enxaguava. A verdade era que eu _queria_ que ele me molestasse, mas não tinha tempo! Se Zechs me acordou dizendo que Relena não ia esperar era porque eu já estava em cima da hora!

Ele me ajudou a secar a juba também, algo que agradeci loucamente. Eu não dava conta daquele cabelo todo, preferindo trançar e deixar secar. Mas o loiro-cobra gostava quando eu deixava solto, por isso fazia questão de me ajudar a pentear também. Eu me sentia uma boneca nas mãos dele, mas não era algo realmente ruim. Aliás, podia se tornar algo _realmente_ bom.

Quando eu já estava vestido e pronto, ele me puxou pra um beijo rápido, porém intenso, antes de me desejar um bom dia e me deixar ir. Eu sorri. Gostava desse ritual, dessa preocupação que ele exibia com meu bem estar. Mas não tinha tempo pra ficar pensando, então corri feito uma gazela louca até o salão de refeição, e encontrei a minha cunhada – risos – ainda tomando sua refeição.

– Duo! Você tem cinco minutos pra comer algo. Não vou me atrasar de novo por sua causa. – Ela declarou, me censurando com o olhar e me fazendo corar. Bem, se aquele irmão delicioso dela não tivesse me deixado acordado a madrugada toda, talvez eu acordasse mais cedo. Obviamente eu não ia dizer isso pra ela.

– Desculpa aí!

Enfiei umas mil frutinhas-picles na boca, comendo feito um porco, enquanto buscava as outras coisas que eu gostava na mesa. Um criado encheu meu copo de chá e eu agradeci, bebendo rapidamente enquanto estufava a boca com mais comida. Relena me olhava completamente enojada e eu sorri pra ela, mesmo com a boca cheia de comida, o que foi o suficiente pra fazê-la me dar um tapa. Ouch! Esses ETs são todos fortes, puta merda!

– Chega de nojeira e vamos embora, Duo. Pagan já está nos esperando. – Ela declarou, se levantando da mesa enquanto eu enfiava algumas frutinhas e bolinhos em um guardanapo e corria atrás dela.

Pagan, o motorista, abriu a porta do carro – luxuoso, louco, futurista, _alien_ – e nos entregou nossas mochilas. Praticidade é a palavra-chave desse lugar. Quando nos sentamos e ele fechou a porta, eu voltei a comer, recebendo um olhar reprovador da loira ao meu lado. Relena era bem fresca, mas uma fresca gente boa.

– Eu não sei como Milliardo não reclama dessa sua falta de educação. – Ela alfinetou, me fazendo rir.

– Deve ser porque pelo menos _ele_ gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou. – Retruquei, falando de boca cheia propositalmente.

– Haja amor!

– O que você queria que ele fizesse? – Questionei, mordiscando uma das minhas frutas e a olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Me colocasse no colo e me desse umas palmadas?

Ela sorriu, maliciosamente, o que era raro pra Relena. Ela era daquelas mocinhas vestidas de rosa que se comportavam feito princesas. Bem, ela _era_ uma princesa, então vê-la dar indicações de falta de pureza era algo assustador.

– Você gostaria disso. – Ela disse, me fazendo corar. – Tenho certeza que meu irmão é um ótimo disciplinador.

Uh, ela não faz idéia do quanto. Mas resolvi não comentar e me resumir a terminar o resto da minha refeição. Era melhor assim.

Chegamos em poucos minutos, mas o suficiente para que eu já não mais estivesse mastigando. Pagan nos desejou uma boa aula, algo que agradeci, e eu e Relena seguimos para dentro do prédio com pressa.

A caminho da sala, fomos interceptadas pela melhor amiga de Relena, Dorothy. Posso acrescentar que Dorothy – uma loira de sobrancelhas negras _medonhas_ – era uma das aliens mais estranha de todos os tempos. Ela a definiria como a cascavel perfeita. Traiçoeira, fofoqueira, venenosa e sádica. Acho que meio louca também. Ela tinha um relacionamento estável, algo bem próximo ao BDSM, com o _meu_ melhor amigo. Se você o visse, não diria que ele era desse tipo de cara. Mas bem, ele era.

Heero Yui era um cara passivo na cama. Pelo menos, pra mulher dele. Assustador.

– Bom dia, Duo. Você está andando direito hoje, presumo então que o nosso querido príncipe tenha sido misericordioso essa madrugada. – Dorothy comentou e eu corei, querendo me esconder em algum canto. Entende agora o _sádica_?

– Deixe-o em paz, Dorothy. – Relena ralhou e eu quase a abracei. Deus, alguém tira essa cascavel de perto de mim antes que ela comece com mais comentários sobre a minha vida sexual?

– Relena, querida, Duo não deveria se envergonhar por ter um amante vigoroso. – Ela continuou, sorrindo cinicamente pra mim. Maldita.

Mas, para a minha salvação, outro ser de cabelos loiros surgiu do outro lado do corredor, sorrindo pra mim e vindo me cumprimentar. Jesus ainda me ama.

– Duo! – Ouvi-o exclamar e o abracei agradecido.

Ele, o salvador, o anjo, o ser mais puro do universo, era meu segundo melhor amigo. Quatre Winner. Irmão de Irea Winner, a médica que estava cuidando dos meus... bem, ovos. Os filhotes. O loirinho era a personificação de tudo o que era bom na galáxia inteira e tenho certeza que os pintores e escultores da Terra haviam se inspirado na aparência dele pra fazerem aqueles anjinhos lindos e fofos.

– Loiro, me salva. – Sussurrei, não precisando elaborar para que ele me arrastasse pra longe dali depois de cumprimentar as meninas.

Fomos para a sala de aula, onde encontramos o resto do grupo. A parte boa de chegar mais tarde era que a galera já tava toda ali! Quatre se sentou do lado do cara que ele era apaixonado, Wufei, um réptil esquentadinho que parecia gostar dele também, mas era prega-presa demais pra chegar junto. Eu ainda ia dar um jeito nisso... tava ficando chato ver os dois flertarem sem nenhum dar o primeiro passo. Ridículo.

Heero também estava ali e me cumprimentou com um aceno breve de cabeça quando eu dirigi meu belo sorriso Maxwell em sua direção. Ao lado dele estava Trowa, o namorado de Relena. Veja bem, pelos padrões terrestres, o romance desses dois seria algo impossível, já que Trowa era irmão de Catherine, uma serviçal do palácio – a maldita que me ignorou no meu segundo dia aqui. Hoje quem não fala com ela sou eu! –, e não possuía muitas condições financeiras. Mas aqui, na ET-lândia, isso não fazia a menor diferença. A grana da família de Relena podia alimentar a população inteira e mais um pouco, por isso, não importava se o cara era pobre, rico, nobre ou não. Ele tinha boa genética, segundo o que me disseram, e isso _sim_ era o visado em busca por um parceiro aqui.

E Zechs gostava bastante de Trowa, pra melhorar a situação.

O legal desse lugar era que o sexo dos parceiros não importava muito também, já que os computadores poderiam misturar qualquer tipo de DNA pra fazerem filhotes. Isso me lembra de Noin... Lucrezia Noin.

Noin é o braço direito de Zechs. Ela arruma os papéis dele, marca as conferências, reuniões, escolhe o que ele vai comer, enfim, _tudo_. Então, ele passava uma quantidade absurda de tempo com ela. No começo, eu não sabia o que ele fazia tanto tempo dentro de um escritório e resolvi investigar. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrá-lo abraçado fortemente a uma moreninha de cabelos curtos, com um olhar preocupado no rosto.

Vamos deixar algo claro: eu sou _tudo_ menos 'a outra'. Não nasci pra ser amante, pra ser trocado, então, obviamente, eu dei um ataque. Quem aquela vadia achava que era pra ficar agarrando homem dos outros assim? Entrei na sala, enfezado, exigindo explicações, arrancando a vagabunda dos braços dele e armando um barraco. Para a minha total surpresa, a morena estava chorando feito uma criança e eu quase me senti mal. Ainda mais quando ela saiu da sala às pressas, tão confusa quanto Zechs.

O loirão me explicou que não estava tendo um caso com ela, que Noin era sua amiga de infância e estava triste pelo fim do namoro com Sally Po, a chefona da equipe médica. Foi então que eu notei que relações homo naquele planeta eram algo normal. Eu saía nas ruas com ele e as pessoas do mesmo sexo se comportavam como se não tivesse nada de errado com isso, o que me deixou exultante. Mas enfim, Sally e Noin voltaram, eu não era o amante, e tudo era lindo.

O professor entrou na sala e todo mundo se ajeitou imediatamente, pronto pra mais uma aula. O engraçado era que aqui eu gostava das aulas; elas eram interativas – 3D, holograma, aulas práticas! – e os professores pareciam realmente amar o que faziam. Dentro da classe, você se sentia parte do assunto ensinado, era simplesmente deslumbrante.

Aliás, a minha vida nova era simplesmente deslumbrante. Eu não esperava que fosse me adaptar assim. Depois de abrir a cabeça, de aceitar que tudo havia mudado, as coisas fluíram tão mais fáceis. E eu fiz amigos, o que me ajudou lindamente. Amigos maravilhosos, devo acrescentar. Não substituíam Solo e os outros, mas eram especiais à sua maneira.

Eu podia passar o dia no telefone com Quatre, ouvindo-o falar dos sofrimentos amorosos e inseguranças, ou no quarto de Relena, fazendo o dever de casa e trocando informações ocultas sobre Zechs que não estavam no meu chip. Heero, às vezes, passava no palácio pra praticar a luta alien, que mais lembrava um jiu-jitsu louco de drogas, ou estudar comigo e com Relena. Eu podia ver que ele e Zechs não se bicavam muito, mas meu loirão se recusava a falar sobre o assunto. Ciúmes, entende?

Sorri ao pensar nos meus amigos, olhando entretido para o holograma da aula de anatomia alienígena. Aliás, foi engraçado no dia que o professor pediu pra que eu apresentasse algo sobre o meu planeta e eu mostrei as cobras. Ninguém queria acreditar que os animais existiam, mas eu usei o computador fodão deles pra buscar as infos sobre cobras. A galera quase teve um ataque. _Todos_, sem exceção, queriam uma cobra de estimação. Aqui elas eram como os macacos na terra.

Enfim, eu estava lá, assistindo a minha aula, quando de repente a porta se abriu. Assim, do nada. E eu vi uma figura que esperava nunca mais ver na vida.

– Preciso que libere Duo Maxwell. – A voz pavorosa me chamou, interrompendo a aula toda e me fazendo querer correr. Ou voar.

– Coronel Une, a que devo a honra de sua presença? – O professor tentou argumentar, fazendo-a olhar feio em sua direção. Organizei logo as minhas coisas, preparado para o pior. Nunca se sabe.

– Preciso de Duo Maxwell. Ordens do príncipe. – Ela justificou e eu franzi o cenho. Zechs? O que havia de errado?

Relena olhou pra mim na hora e nós trocamos olhares significativos. Ela também começou a organizar as coisas e se levantar, mas a jararaca a impediu, dizendo que o príncipe havia convocado somente a minha presença. Eu assenti pra ela, tentando tranqüilizá-la, mas Relena parecia realmente preocupada. Ela não deixaria isso barato, disso eu tinha certeza, mas por enquanto não poderíamos fazer nada.

Segui Une para fora da sala e ela se recusou a falar comigo. Aliás, a própria jararaca parecia preocupada. Algo catastrófico devia ter acontecido.

– Ele está bem? – Perguntei, deixando minha confusão transparecer na voz, o que a fez olhar em minha direção quando já estávamos no carro.

– Não sei, Maxwell. Ele pediu que eu o levasse de volta com urgência. – Foi a informação que ela me deu. Valeu, cobra! Ajudou muito!

Fui o caminho inteiro de volta pro palácio roendo as unhas em medo e ansiedade, imaginado mil coisas diferentes que não faziam qualquer sentido. O silêncio daquela maldita só servia pra me deixar ainda mais nervoso, mas, em dez minutos – tempo record! – nós já havíamos chegado. Meu ímpeto de correr para dentro de casa e procurar o loirão foram interrompidos quando Une simplesmente me pegou pelo braço e saiu me levando em direção à ala médica. Oh não. Não. Não vem me dizer que Zechs está no hospital! Isso não! Meu coração se comprimiu em terror e eu senti um suor frio começar a cobrir meu corpo.

Acho que devo ter grunhido alguma coisa, porque Une olhou pra mim de uma forma que eu pude ver novamente o lampejo de pena que pensei ter visto no primeiro dia. Dessa vez, foi bem claro. Mas eu estava com tanto medo, tão nervoso, que sequer busquei entender aquilo. Que Deus salve a minha alma, mas eu estava rezando pra nada de ruim ter acontecido com Zechs. Eu não conseguiria lidar com isso.

Porém, antes de dobrar para os quartos de internação, Une me levou diretamente para a entrada da incubadora, onde meu loirão me esperava com a expressão transtornada. Eu me soltei da jararaca e corri em sua direção, abraçando-o como se pra ter certeza que ele estava vivo e bem.

– Zechs? – Questionei, sem nem saber o que dizer enquanto tocava o rosto e os cabelos dele. Ele estava bem, ele estava vivo, então o que cacetes eu estava fazendo ali?

– Irea me avisou que um dos ovos... não está normal. Não me deu detalhes, mas mandou que eu o chamasse. Eu não sei se vão conseguir salvar o filhote. – Ele atestou, com um tom de voz tão morto e sombrio que fez com que um arrepio me tomasse.

Foi como se ele jogasse um balde de água fria em mim. Ok, os filhotes não eram tão importantes pra mim quanto pra ele, mas pica, eram meus _filhos_! Os ovinhos de páscoa que eu visitava todo dia depois da escola, que tentava imaginar que tipo de surpresa tinham dentro!

Tive certeza que empalideci, pois Zechs ordenou que Une trouxesse um copo de água pra mim. Ele se sentou e me colocou em seu colo, tentando me consolara tanto quanto a si mesmo, e eu o abracei forte. Um dos nossos bebês ia morrer! Seria o meu gene? Será que meu DNA era incompatível com o dele e tinha matado nosso filho?

A jararaca voltou com um copo e o estendeu a minha, que o sorvi imediatamente, sentindo meus olhos nublarem. Meu bebezinho ia morrer... Será que o maldito computador deles não poderia salvar o filhote? Pra quê servia aquela merda então se não salvaria o bebê?

Em minha revolta, demorei pra perceber a porta da incubadora se abrir, revelando a presença de Irea. A médica tinha uma expressão estranha e surpresa, algo que me fez erguer uma sobrancelha em confusão. Qual era o problema dela?

– Não há algo de errado com o ovo. Ele só está rachando antes do tempo. Isso nunca aconteceu antes, eu nunca vi isso, mas o filhote está saudável e forte. – Ela disse, com o tom de voz assombrado, e acho que quase desmaiei de alívio. – Podem vir vê-lo. Ele já está começando a sair do ovo.

Eu corri atrás dela sem nem olhar pra trás, sabendo que Zechs estava no meu encalço. Meu filho estava bem, meu filho estava bem, meu filho estava bem... meu filho estava _bem_! Acho que sai cantarolando pelo caminho, porque era exatamente isso que tocava em minha cabeça. Meu bebê ia sobreviver!

O loirão segurou minha mão quando nos aproximamos da nossa incubadora, e realmente, um dos ovos – o maior – estava aberto. Uma pequena mãozinha era vista do buraco, fazendo força para se livrar do ovo, e eu arregalei os olhos em espanto. Os filhotes humanos _nunca_ teriam forças pra fazer isso, nem em um milênio! Mas o meu filho com Zechs estava simplesmente _arrancando_ as cascas com a mão, num instinto de se livrar daquele lugar indesejado.

Eu olhei pro loiro do meu lado e ele sorriu pra mim, parecendo estar bastante orgulhoso. Mas eu me assustei quando as cascas do ovo começaram a cair e uma máquina se adiantou e as recolheu de cima do bebê, terminando de quebrá-las e libertando-o.

A visão diante de mim simplesmente fez meu coração inchar.

Enormes olhos violetas, como os meus só que com as pupilas verticais, me fitaram. Os cabelos, da cor dos de Relena, eram um tufo adorável no topo da cabeça do filhote, e o corpo – tão firme quanto o de uma criança humana de seis meses – se encontrava sentado e ereto, as mãozinhas se balançando, como se tentando ainda arrancar o ovo de seu redor.

Era uma menina. Minha filha.

Eu ri e chorei ao mesmo tempo, sentindo os braços de Zechs me envolverem num abraço afetuoso. O computador pegou a nossa filhotinha, tirando-a da incubadora e a levando pra algum lugar desconhecido. Eu tentei ir atrás, mas o loiro me impediu, negando com a cabeça enquanto eu me virava e o olhava nos olhos.

– Eles vão banhá-la e cuidar dela antes de nos deixarem vê-la. Os médicos precisam saber o que levou o ovo a romper antes do tempo. – Ele explicou, me deixando mais aliviado.

– Bem, às vezes as mulheres humanas têm filhos antes do tempo também. Não é tão raro assim lá na Terra. – Acrescentei e ele pareceu surpreso. Foi me levando até Irea e repetiu a ela o que eu havia dito, ganhando outra expressão assombrada da mulher. Que tonta!

– Isso é bom saber. Exclui possíveis anormalidades com a fecundação. – Ela declarou e Zechs assentiu, aliviado.

– Quando poderemos vê-la? – Perguntei, ansioso, e ela sorriu pra mim.

– Em uma hora, mais ou menos.

Era tempo demais, mas eu esperei. Zechs se mantinha abraçado comigo, parecendo tão ansioso quanto eu; e Une, por incrível que pudesse parecer, tentava nos acalmar com copos de água e uma presença sólida. Acho que eu ainda não surtei porque a jararaca estava ali, me censurando veladamente com aqueles olhos terríveis dela.

– Como vamos chamá-la? – Questionei ao loiro e ele me soltou por um segundo, parecendo pensar.

– Você tem alguma idéia de nome? – Ele respondeu com uma pergunta, algo incomum pra ele.

Bem, eu até tinha. Minha avó, Helen, era a única pessoa da família que tinha olhos como os meus. Aliás, ela parecia comigo, não só fisicamente, mas de personalidade também. Eu sentia muito a falta dela depois de sua morte e achei que uma homenagem seria uma boa idéia.

– Que tal Helen?

Zechs ponderou, sorrindo e assentindo em confirmação, voltando a me abraçar e apoiar o queixo em minha cabeça. Maldito gigante esnobe!

– Helen então.

Quando a enfermeira voltou com um embrulhinho violeta, eu simplesmente avancei em cima dela e arranquei o bebê de seus braços. A mulher riu, divertida, enquanto eu tentava acomodar a criança grande e pesada nos meus braços não tão fortes. O loirão me ajudou a achar uma posição decente, olhando pra mim e pra Helen com tanta ternura que me deu vontade de chorar.

– Ela se parece com você. – Ele declarou, tocando o rosto do bebê com a ponta dos dedos. – Linda...

Eu sorri pra ele, de verdade, e abracei a criança contra mim. Ela era uma parte de mim... e dele também. Eu nunca achei que pudesse amar tanto algo que eu nem conhecia direito, só porque vinha de mim. Meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido quando eu olhava praqueles olhos tão parecidos com os meus e ela fazia algum ruído típico de bebê. Deus do céu, acho que vou explodir de felicidade. Ela era linda, perfeita, cobra, humana... ela era _minha_.

Um soluço emocionado se rompeu por meus lábios e eu dei um foda-se na Une, surtando mesmo com ela ali. Eu era pai! _Pai_! E não podia estar mais feliz.

– Acho que você não vai querer deixar ela nas mãos das fêmeas, não é? – Zechs questionou e eu olhei pra ele, confuso.

– Tá bem louco? Claro que não! Quando eu tiver na escola, tudo bem, mas fora isso? De jeito nenhum! – Repliquei, franzindo o cenho e esperando por alguma discussão.

– Que bom.

A resposta dele me deixou atônito o suficiente para que ele me beijasse antes que eu pudesse reagir. Eu retribui, rapidamente, rompendo o beijo logo em seguida devido ao pudor. Une estava ali, afinal, e a enfermeira também.

– Vamos levá-la para o quarto dela. – Ele murmurou, me fazendo segui-lo enquanto voltávamos para o andar superior do palácio.

O quarto dos bebês tinha sido decorado de vários tons de azul, violeta e amarelo, dando uma aparência de algo que eu chamo de infanto-psicodélico. Eu realmente gostava daquele quarto. Os berços eram todos azuis, já que não sabíamos o sexo das crianças, por isso eu escolhi o mais próximo da parede violeta e a coloquei lá dentro. A enfermeira veio junto e observou tudo, me dando algumas dicas sobre como equilibrar o bebê no colo. Ela me ensinou também como alimentar, trocar as fraldas e colocar Helen pra dormir, algo que eu realmente agradeci; ser pai de primeira viagem pode ser assustador. Era bom saber também que ela estaria ali nas primeiras semanas pra me ajudar no que fosse necessário. Fazia com que eu me sentisse mais seguro.

Logo depois que a mulher vazou, o loirão simplesmente me arrastou pro nosso quarto e basicamente me engoliu inteiro, me beijando, excitando e acariciando de forma faminta. Eu podia ver o quanto ele estava feliz ao fazermos amor, e aquilo me deixou ainda mais contente do que eu já estava. Eu me sentia tão realizado que parecia mentira.

– Por que 'Zechs'? – Eu perguntei, quando ele saiu de dentro de mim e me abraçou. Era algo que eu queria perguntar há tempos, mas achei que ele acabaria falando sobre quando quisesse. O que não aconteceu.

O loiro pareceu surpreso com a minha pergunta e tocou meu rosto, me beijando suavemente antes de responder.

– Todo mundo tem máscaras, Duo. Milliardo é a minha. Eu queria que você me conhecesse como eu realmente sou.

Ele então me contou a historia de como ele precisou inventar um nome pra si mesmo pra poder viver uma vida normal no exército alien, sem ser favorecido por ser o príncipe. Que aquela fora a única forma de ser a pessoa que ele realmente era, sem o peso de um nome pra julgar e comandar suas atitudes e personalidade. Era engraçado, porque as únicas pessoas que o chamavam de Zechs eram Noin e eu, o que me dizia que era algo bastante especial pra ele ser chamado assim. Eu me senti lisonjeado.

Quando ele adormeceu, pouco tempo depois, me vi incapaz de permanecer na cama. Me vesti rapidamente e sai do aposento, caminhando pelo corredor com um destino certo. Eu queria ver minha filha. Queria estar perto, observá-la dormir... Abri a porta do quarto dela, silenciosamente, e a fechei, aproximando-me do berço com o coração acelerado.

Para a minha surpresa, os grandes olhos de Helen estavam abertos e alertas e, quando ela me viu, ela... _sorriu._ Ela me reconheceu e sorriu! São Sebastião do Alto, como aquela criança me fazia virar uma manteiga derretida daquela forma? Meu peito transbordou de um calor gostoso e eu toquei o rosto dela, sorrindo também. O sorriso dela me lembrava o de Zechs, aquele que iluminava o rosto inteiro, que fazia os olhos brilharem. Perfeita.

– Você é mesmo uma menininha linda, não é? A menininha do papai! – Eu falei, com aquela voz de retardado que todo mundo usa pra falar com criança. Eu não pude evitar, foi automático.

Peguei-a e a aconcheguei no meu colo como a enfermeira tinha mostrado, rumando para a confortável poltrona do quarto e me sentando. Apoiei-a em meu ombro, aspirando o cheirinho gostoso de bebê que ela emanava e deixando que ela reconhecesse o meu. Não tardaria pra Helen começar a usar aquela língua insana e pensar nisso me fez querer rir.

Apesar de não ter adormecido, Helen parecia cansada, por isso eu tentei niná-la, desajeitadamente, mas ela protestou com um grunhido choroso. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, por isso, parei e a olhei por uns segundos.

– O que você quer, meu amor? – Perguntei, esfregando o narizinho dela com o meu. – Quer que o papai cante? Não, acho melhor não. Que tal uma historinha?

Com a cabeça feita, comecei a recitar uma das histórias que minha avó costumava me contar quando eu era pequeno. Minha mãe nunca o fizera, mas eu me lembrava bem das da vovó. E contar uma delas pra minha _filha_ era basicamente como reviver a minha infância novamente. Tenho certeza que minha avó estaria orgulhosa de mim se pudesse me ver agora.

A história era sobre uma princesa que havia sido presa em um castelo por um príncipe louco e obcecado, que tentara se casar com ela e não aceitava uma recusa. Ao contrário dos contos de fadas normais, quem salvou a princesa não foi outro príncipe, mas sim um _dragão_, que sentiu pena da tristeza da jovem e a tirou daquele lugar. Era um dos meus contos preferidos, porque não falava de amores impossíveis e guerras lendárias, mas sim de uma amizade profunda. Mesmo que no final o dragão se transformasse num cara _gato_ e desse uns créus na princesa.

Quando dei por mim, Helen já havia adormecido e meus olhos estavam pesando de exaustão. Fechando-os, suspirei, me rendendo ao sono enquanto sentia o coraçãozinho dela bater e sua respiração ritmada contra o meu rosto. Era uma sensação maravilhosa de completude, de simplesmente _paz_.

No limiar de minha consciência, eu senti lábios tocarem a minha testa e mãos fortes tirarem-na de cima de mim. Abri um olho, confuso, e vi o meu loirão colocar nossa filha no berço, antes de voltar pra mim e me levantar no colo. Ele me carregou até o nosso quarto, algo que eu não protestei, já que estava mais pra lá do que pra cá. Quando Zechs me deitou na cama, eu me enrosquei nele, suspirando alto quando ele me envolveu e enterrou o rosto em meus cabelos. Um pouco mais desperto, eu beijei o pescoço dele e mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha, carinhosamente. Ele era meu, assim como Helen. Só meu.

– Eu te amo. – Sussurrei, declarando pela primeira vez em todos esses meses o que eu sentia por ele.

Percebi-o ficar rígido igual uma vara em meu abraço e temi pela minha vida por alguns segundos, até ele erguer meu rosto e me olhar com a expressão totalmente aberta e vulnerável.

– Repete. – Ele pediu. Aliás, seus belos olhos azuis me _imploraram_ por aquela confirmação.

– Eu te amo, Zechs. – Repeti, sorrindo ternamente pra ele e vendo o rosto dele se iluminar de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto antes.

– Eu esperei tanto para ouvir isso de você...

Dito isso, os lábios dele cobriram os meus e ele beijou meu rosto inteiro em adoração. Sim, eu o amava. Sim, eu havia me apaixonado por ele durante todo aquele tempo. A verdade era que, por dentro, eu sabia que aquilo seria inevitável. Zechs sonhara comigo antes mesmo de me conhecer – e me mostrara as memórias. Algumas coisas bem gráficas, devo dizer – e eu... bem, eu me derretia a cada vez que ele me tocava, sorria pra mim, olhava pra mim e até quando ele falava comigo. Ele me causava uma mistura de medo com excitação, que evoluiu pra excitação com carinho e depois pra amor e luxuria. Ele era, simplesmente, tudo o que eu sempre quis, mesmo sendo um alien-cobra cheio de escamas e venenos loucos.

Ele me amava pelo que eu era e eu realmente acho que nós dois fomos feitos pra ficarmos juntos, por mais clichê e brega que isso possa soar. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava satisfeito por ser quem eu era, por fazer _alguém_ feliz simplesmente por existir.

Eu só tinha a _ele _pra agradecer por isso, por virar a minha vida de cabeça pra baixo, por me fazer sentir como se eu fosse a única pessoa que importasse em toda a galáctica.

Por me fazer _ser_ especial.

E Jesus, Deus e a galera do céu que me perdoassem a ingratidão.

.

**FIM**

.**  
**

* * *

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – **_**AMORES POSSÍVEIS**_

_**

* * *

**._Você acabou de ler: **Futile Resistence**

**.  
**

**Leia também: **

(1) Algo que falta  
(2) All That You Can't Leave Behind.  
(3) Caffe Esmeralda  
(4) Catch My Breath  
(5) Dreams of Rainy Days  
(6) Fragrâncias  
(7) New perspective  
(8) On the Road  
(9) Retrato Falso  
(10) Tácito  
(11) Verdadeira História dos Dragões Míticos, A

**E vote! XD**

.

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 1****2**** fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: ****VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
